Harry Potter 1 shots and ideas
by monbade
Summary: This is drabble and ideas for stories. If you want you can use it to expand into your own stories.
1. Chapter 1 Eggs and Brooms

**Harry Potter**

**One Shots**

**Chapter One**

**Eggs and Brooms**

**ooOoOoo**

Harry looked up from the stove as Sirius walked into the kitchen. He had just placed the last of twenty eggs into the water to boil.

"What you doing Harry?" Sirius asked as he plopped into his chair.

"Boiling some eggs for Deviled eggs…"

"YOUR SUMMONING DEVILS!" Sirius shouted as he jumped to his feet with his wand out.

Harry started laughing and slapping the counter beside him. Wiping the tears away he sat down across from Sirius who was glaring at the stove.

"No I'm making a snack for your order meeting. Shesh Sirius you know me," Harry replied as he started peeling some of the cooked eggs.

"Then what are you doing?" Sirius asked as he sat down and watched his godson.

"Well once I peel these eggs, I will cut them in half. The yolk goes in the white bowl, the whites in the bowl with the water. When I have enough yolks I'll add mustard, mayonnaise, a dash of salt and pepper. Mix it together and place back into the whites with a dash of paprika on them. Chill them and serve. They are really good," Harry stated as he started cutting the eggs in half.

Sirius watched as Harry put the first of the eggs together he reached out and snatched one off the tray. Popping the egg into his mouth he started chewing and then swallowed, "Hey these are good," he said as he reached for another.

Harry smacked Sirius hand with his spoon, "Don't touch."

Sirius sat there and then his lower lip started to quiver as he looked at Harry with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh grow up," Harry said with a giggle as Sirius started pouting.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your fifty years old. So act your age…"

"Thirty-six thank you very much," Sirius said with a huff.

"Then act like it and wait until I am done making them," Harry ordered as Kreacher popped in with a flat of eggs.

"Blood traitor wanted more eggs. Here's your eggs," Kreacher said as he raised the eggs to throw.

"You throw those eggs and you will regret it!" Sirius snapped, "Now set them down and go clean."

Kreacher set the eggs down and popped away.

"Did you hear the Malfoys are having a Christmas Ball?" Harry said as he finished the last egg.

Sirius picked up the flat of eggs and opened the cooler, "Yes I heard," Sirius replied as he looked at the eggs and grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Harry asked as he slid the tray into the cooler.

Sirius started laughing and replied, "I'll tell you later," as he walked out of the room snickering.

Harry shook his head and sat back down at the table as he waited for the last of the eggs to finish cooking.

1~1~1~1

**Ten days later;**

Sirius snuck up to Harry and Ron's room. Opening the door, he poked his wand in and hit Ron with a Stupefy spell and Ron dropped off into a deep sleep. Walking over to Harry he shook him.

"Harry wake up," Sirius said with a giggle.

"Huh? What? What's going on Sirius," Harry stuttered out as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Get dressed and follow me. Oh, here's your glasses," Sirius said with another giggle.

"Should I wake Ron?" Harry asked as he slid out of bed and pulled his pajamas off. Pulling on his normal clothes he slipped his feet into his dragon hide boots.

"I put him under. So grab your jacket and broom and let's go…" Sirius ordered and then said, "You really need clothes that fit."

"I know, these used to belong to the whale," Harry said as he opened his trunk and then asked, "You did what to Ron?"

"I used the Stupefy spell on him. Can't having him wake up while were gone," Sirius said as he pointed his wand at the bed and an exact duplicate of Harry formed under the blanket.

Harry followed Sirius downstairs where they met Remus and Tonks. Both were standing there with brooms and four small boxes.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Shhh," Tonks whispered with a giggle.

"Are you all drunk?" Harry asked as he sniffed.

"We had a few," Remus replied with a grin as he opened the door.

Sirius led them outside where they looked around the darken street. Taking his broom he tucked it under one arm as he said, "Harry, hold my arm tightly."

Harry reached out and clasped Sirius arm tightly. He felt a pulling in his navel and they vanished from where they were to appear on a small hill.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he climbed to his feet and dusted his pants off. Looking around, he could see a house lit up down in a valley.

"That's Malfoy Manor and they are in the middle of their Christmas Ball. We're going to have some fun with the death eater scum," Sirius said as he mounted his broom.

"We're what?" Harry asked as he looked around as Tonks and Remus appeared.

"We're going to prank all those gits," Remus said as he handed a box to Sirius.

"Whats in the box?" Harry asked.

"Eggs," Sirius replied with a giggle as he mounted his broom and stuck the box to the broom with a sticking spell.

"Eggs?"

"Yes no get on your broom," Tonks said as she mounted her cleansweep.

Harry shrugged and mounted his broom. Remus handed a box to Harry as Sirius hit it with a sticking spell.

"Place it in front of you and let's get in the air," Remus said as he mounted his old cleansweep.

The four of them flew up into the air until they were a thousand feet over Malfoy manor. Once in position they hovered there while Sirius opened his box.

"Ok Harry. Now open your box and start tossing the eggs out. They will stay where you place them for ten minutes. It should give us enough time to place all the eggs in your box and allow us to get away. Don't worry about placing them to close," Sirius said as he started tossing eggs out of the box as he looked down on the party below.

"Sirius, I don't think we should do this," Harry stated as he looked down at the party and could see people dancing.

"Harry, down there are the people who have attacked you all year in the paper. Including Fudge, Umbitch, and the Malfoy deatheaters and a lot of their supporters, just think of it as a bit of revenge," Sirius stated as he tossed eggs around him.

Harry thought for a second and then started pulling eggs out. He flew around leaving a trail of them behind him. He was surprised the box held more eggs then it should. Once the last egg was gone he joined Sirius, Remus and Tonks who were floating side by side.

"Ok now for the best part," Sirius said.

Tonks, Sirius and Remus pulled out their wands and pointed them at the eggs and said, "Engorgio!" The spells shot out and hit all the eggs. They grew until they were the size of footballs.

"Let's get out of here," Sirius said and they flew back to the hill and landed with seconds to spare.

"This is going to be good. Wish we could get pictures," Harry stated.

"Taken care of pup," Remus said.

Harry looked at his old defense teacher and saw him looking at his watch. Harry turned to look at Malfoy manor as Remus was counting down.

"Ten seconds until they fall," he said.

They watched as two thousand eggs fell and landed on the Manor with giant splats. Screams could be heard and he could see the flashes of the cameras as the event was recorded by Hogwarts house elves. Each had a camera and took several pictures before popping out.

"Let's get out," Sirius said and held out his arm.

Harry grabbed Sirius arm and they vanished to reappear back home. Going inside they went into the living room and collapsed onto the couches laughing.

Dobby popped in and said, "The pictures you asked for Master Sirius."

"Gimmie!" Sirius ordered and snatched the pictures out of the elf's hands.

Sirius burst out laughing as he looked at the first picture and handed it to Remus who passed it around. It showed Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, and Delores Umbridge covered in broken eggs.

"What's is going on in here? Why is Harry up this late?"

"Hi Molly… Harry couldn't sleep so we were entertaining him," Sirius replied with a giggle.

"Oh, well don't let him stay up too late," Molly ordered and went back upstairs.

"Wait until the paper hits tomorrow with these pictures," Sirius said with a giggle.

"Like they will print them," Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh I think they will. Since Tonks and you now own the paper," Remus said with a giggle.

"We what?" Tonks screamed.

"I bought the paper and put it in the both of your names. So they have to do your stories. I suggest you take these pictures over Tonks and have them printed before Cornelius knows what hit him," Sirius suggested as he handed the pictures to his cousin.

Tonks took the pictures and walked to the floo. She threw some powder in and vanished.

1~1~1~1

**The next morning;**

Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Harry were the first ones downstairs the next morning. They were waiting there when the owls flew in and dropped a stack of papers in front of Tonks who hid them on her lap. Everyone but Ron staggered in the new few minutes. They sat there as Molly started making breakfast waiting for the right time to pass the papers out.

"Morning everyone," Dumbledore said as he wandered into the kitchen and sat at the head of the table.

"Morning," was the reply from everyone.

"Paper hasn't come yet?" Dumbledore asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"It's right here," Tonks said as she pulled the stack out and passed them around to everyone.

"Ahh thank you Nymphadora," Dumbledore replied as he took the offered paper, "I love my funnies while I drink my morning tea."

"Don't call me Nymphadora! My name is Tonks!" Tonks screamed as Dumbledore opened the paper.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry I forgot… oh dear! This isn't good!" Dumbledore said as everyone started laughing.

Dumbledore dropped the paper and looked at Sirius and Remus, "Your idea?"

"Nope!" Sirius said with a grin and pointed at Harry.

"HARRY HOW COULD YOU!" Hermione shouted.

Harry stuck his finger in his collar and started trying to loosen it as he mumbled, "Uhhhh…."

1~1~1~1

Ok that's it for this one. If you want to expand on it be my guest. More to come.

Monbade


	2. Chapter 2 OH HELL NO!

**Harry Potter**

**One Shots**

**Chapter Two**

**Goblet of Fire**

**OH HELL NO!**

**ooOoOoo**

Harry sat next to Hermione, he took a bite of his pumpkin pie as they watching the Goblet belched fire and flames.

"It should be soon," Hermione said as she set her fork down.

Harry nodded his head and swallowed the bite of pie. Across from him, Ron had a whole pie on his plate and was scooping pie in as fast as he could. With a shudder he turned and looked at the goblet as the food vanished from the tables. He could hear Ron grumbling about not being finished as Dumbledore stood up.

"Well everyone, I hope you got enough to eat," Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands together, "Now by my calculations it will be about a minute until the names are ejected from the cup. When I call your name up, you're to come up to the table and head through the door on my right. We will join you when the last contestant is drawn to tell you what is going to happen," he said as he walked to the cup and stood there.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gave a wave around the room and all the candles except the ones in the great pumpkins went out as flames shot six feet into the air. Everyone awed as the show of magic and the Goblet of Fire lit up the whole room.

Harry could hear the whispering around him as he watched in anticipation for the first name.

Flames shot up again along with sparks that formed a fountain and then a piece of paper shot up out of the cup and floated down towards the floor. Dumbledore quickly snatched the slip of paper and turned it over.

"The first champion is from Durmstrang," Dumbledore read, in a strong, clear voice, "and will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and walk up toward Dumbledore. He nodded to the headmaster and turned right, walked along the staff table. He staggered when Karkaroff patted him on the back and whispered something into his ear. Krum nodded his head again and disappeared through the door with a smirk on his face.

"Bravo, Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause as he went through the door, he added, "I knew you had it in you!"

As the clapping died down, the flames appeared again and a second slip of paper shot out and Dumbledore snatched it out of the air.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is the lovely Fleur Delacour!"

"It's your girlfriend, Ron!" Harry whispered as the girl who resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet. She shook her sheet of silvery blonde hair back over her shoulder, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables leaving all the unattached males panting after her.

"Stuff it Potter, she's not my girlfriend," Ron grumbled even as he thought, _'all though I wouldn't mind.'_

"You know the rest of the Beauxbaton students look disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party.

'Disappointed' was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion was next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from it came the third slip of paper. Dumbledore grabbed the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory! Come on up Mister Diggory and congratulations to all three of our champions."

The clapping and cheering died down as Dumbledore held his hands up, "Now that the three champions have been chosen, I'm sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. You can do this by cheering them on; you will contribute in a very real…"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment from the air. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out…

"Harry Potter."

"OH HELL NO!" Harry shouted from his spot of the table.

"Harry, language!" Hermione blurted out and then it dawned on her why Harry said it.

"Harry, please come up here," Dumbledore ordered.

"Love you know I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly as he looked at his girlfriend.

Hermione nodded her head as tears started running down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around Harry.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had turned to face the Gryffindor table and then nodded to Professor McGonagall who had started down the back side of the table.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. "Harry! Please come up here!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered as she released him and kissed his cheek.

Harry leaned in and whispered, "I love you. Don't ever forget that," as he got to his feet. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables heading for Dumbledore. His mind was racing on what Sirius had taught him over the summer. A plan formed as he reached Dumbledore

"Well... go on through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

"No!"

"Harry, please go through the door. Your name came out and you must compete," Dumbledore ordered.

"No, Sir," Harry replied as he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight up. With a grin he shouted, "I HARRY JAMES POTTER OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER DECLARE I DID NOT ENTER MY NAME IN THE CUP NOR DID I ASK ANYONE TO ENTER ON MY BEHALF! SO MY NAME BEING ENTERED BY SOMEONE IS FRAUD AND THAT PERSON SHALL PERTACIPATE IN THE CONTEST! SO MOTE IT BE!"

"You have to compete; it's a magical binding competition," Mr. Crouch snapped out.

"No I don't," Harry stated.

"If you don't compete, then you will lose your magic," Crouch said.

"So we shall see," Harry said and turned and started walking away.

"Mister Potter, return here and go through the door," Dumbledore ordered.

Harry stopped, turned and looked at the man who he thought as of a grandfather. With a sad look, he turned and looked at Professor McGonagall, and said, "Professor McGonagall, let this be my notice that I'm withdrawing from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the last three years my life has been put in danger in this so called school. First you hid the philosopher stone here with defenses three first years could get through and your DADA teacher was posed by the spirit of Voldemort who tried to kill me.

"Then second year all the crap of me being the heir of Slytherin and a sixty foot basilisk trying to kill all the muggleborns with the help of an enchanted diary that was owned by Tom Marvolo Riddle. You ask who that is? That is Voldemort's real name and it's an anagram for his real name and he's a half-blood like me.

"Then last year the ministry stationed Dementors here to protect me from a man who never had a trial, was never convicted and is my godfather. Then they tried to kiss me on the train, at the Quidditch game, and then at the end of the year where I had to fight a hundred of them off. So I say this. Not only no, I say OH HELL No! As head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I quit!"

Harry turned to Hermione, and said, "Hermione, I love you but I cannot stay here any longer. This school is nuts and unsafe under the current management."

"I'm with you love," Hermione replied as she stood up and walked to Harry where she kissed him and then started walking to the door.

"Coward!" Ron snapped out and then he cried out as Neville punched him in the nose as Harry and Hermione walked out of the hall.

1~1~1~1

Ok that's it for this one. If you want to expand on it be my guest. More to come.

Ron, Harry and Hermione are not friends

Harry and Hermione are boyfriend and girlfriend and friends with Luna and Neville

Ginny is a radical fangirl.

Dumbledore is good but maniputive.

Sirius lived in the basement of #4 and taught Harry what he needed to know about being the Head of House Potter.

Monbade


	3. Chapter 3 Castaway

**Harry Potter**

**One Shots**

**Chapter Three**

**Castaway**

**ooOoOoo**

"Hurry up Boy, If you make us late, you'll be sorry," Vernon snarled at the nine year old boy following him.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry replied as he hurried to follow behind his uncle.

Harry followed his family up to the airport terminal of San Francisco International Airport. Coming to a stop behind his uncle, he waited with his small bag of clothes clutched in his tiny hands. He watched as his uncle handed the woman behind the counter the tickets.

The woman took the tickets and with a quick glance at the papers she said, "Good Morning Mister Dursley. I see you're catching a flight from San Francisco to Singapore. Did you have a nice stay in the city? O have you checked in on flight 262 from San Francisco to Singapore. Your departure gate is 34A at ten am. If you follow the signs you will arrive at the gate in few minutes."

Vernon grunted as he took the papers back and started walking. Dudley was playing his game boy as he waddled along while Petunia walked with her nose in the air. Harry kept looking around the airport, trying to take in everything he could as he kept up to his family.

Arriving at the gate, they sat down and waited to be called. It was about ten minutes later that the first class passengers were called and Vernon stood up and handed Harry his ticket.

Vernon leaned down and whispered, "Here's your ticket. You're in the back of the plane; they'll call you when you freaks are allowed on. Don't cause any freakish or so help me you'll regret it. Do you understand me boy?"

Harry gulped and nodded his head, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"See that you do," Petunia snapped as she walked towards the gate.

Vernon and Dudley followed Petunia and handed the tickets to the woman and boarded. Harry sat back down and waited for him to be called. He looked at his ticket and listened as the woman called out the numbers for the seat. Finally he heard his and he slid off the chair and walked to the gate.

"Here you go Ma'am," Harry said as he handed his ticket to the woman.

She knelt down and replied, "Are you flying alone?"

"No, Ma'am. My Uncle and Aunt are in first class. I'm in the back of the plane," Harry said sadly.

"I see, well you will be near Anita, she will watch over you… and so you know. It's also next to the bathroom and the food cart. So ask if you need anything. Do you have a book to read? It's a long flight."

"No, Ma'am but I'll be ok," Harry replied.

"Here, take this. You can keep it or give it back to Anita and she'll make sure I get it back," she said and handed Harry a book.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the book. On the cover was a silver dragon and the title was called 'The Legend of Huma' and it showed a man sitting on the dragon with a giant lance.

"Thank you Ma'am," Harry replied as he tucked the book into his pocket.

"You're welcome. Enjoy the book and your flight. Now follow Anita and she will get you seated," the woman said with a warm smile.

"Hello Harry, follow me, and I'll help you with your seatbelt, ok?" Anita said as she held out her hand.

Harry nodded and reached out and took the woman's hand. They headed to the back of the plane where Harry sat next to the window. She helped him with his seatbelt and showed him how to lower the tray. With a smile she said, "Now I need to go help the other passengers. You behave and as soon as we're up in the air, I'll bring you some soda and a bag of chips while you read. Later you can watch the movie Lion King 2."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Harry said to young woman.

Anita smiled and walked away, "What a polite young man, not like that whale up in first class," she mumbled as she helped an elderly woman into her chair.

ooOoOoo

Harry read during the trip, the book kept him engrossed in it for several hours when Anita placed a tray in front of him with a set of headphones. Smiling a thank you, he quickly devoured the meal and hooked up the headphones. Harry popped his head to the music from the music and when it finished, he tucked his book inside his shirt and leaned against the side of the plane where he drifted off to sleep.

Several hours past and they landed in Hawaii to refuel and then took off again. Harry was quickly asleep again and more hours passed. Flashes of light outside the plane woke him and he watched as lightning flashed in the distance. The plane started bucking and Harry grabbed the armrest in fear as the seatbelt light came on.

Anita slid into the seat beside the young boy and quickly snapped him in as the plane lurched, she asked the ashen faced child, "Harry, are you ok?"

Harry gulped as sweat ran down his forehead, with a nod he said, "What's going on?"

"Just a spot of turbulence, it happens all the time," Anita replied and gave the boy a hug, "Everything will be ok. The captain is an experienced pilot with many years of…"

The plane shook and a bright flash blossomed off the starboard wing as the lightning bolt hit the wing. The plane started dropping in a dive as the engines sputtered and died. The plane's nose came up and started to level out, but was still going down as the speakers came to life.

"This is the Captain speaking. I want everyone to assume your crash positions. We are going down, but I will try and bring us in to a water landing. I want all crew to help evacuate the crew as quickly as possible. I want everyone to close their window shades at this time."

Anita reached over and slammed the shade down. She then grabbed Harry's pillow and placed it on his lap. She then had him lean forward as she did the same.

"Harry don't move until I say so. In this position, we have the best…" realizing she was babbling she hugged the boy and held him plane hit the water, bounced, hit again and bounced.

Anita heard a snap from the plane but didn't know what it was as the plane came to a sudden stop. People were screaming as she stood up and pulled Harry behind her. She rushed to the rear door and hit the ejection switch. The door flew open and she pulled the emergency raft out of its compartment. Tying the rope off, she pushed the raft out the door where it landed in the ocean.

As the raft inflated, she turned to the passengers and shouted, "Everyone listen up. I want you all to remove your shoes and any sharp items from your pockets.

Harry sat down, pulled his shoes off and tucked them inside his shirt and was about to add his book when he realized the water would ruin it. Harry pulled the plastic Ziploc bag that had held his first sandwich from England in it. He tucked the book inside while Anita kept talking. Looking around, he saw the food cart and grabbed several bags of nuts and two apples. He put the nits inside the bag and stuffed it inside his shirt along with the apples. Looking out the door, he could see the waves washing up against the side of the plane and the raft looked so close.

"Harry, I want you to jump into the raft. I will help the other passengers into the raft with you until it's full," Anita said as she pulled Harry to his feet.

Harry nodded his head and looked at the raft floating there. Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer and felt himself being shoved out the door. He screamed as he flew through the air and landed in the raft that had some seawater in it.

Anita grabbed the emergency pack and tossed it into the raft and then turned to the first passenger when an explosion shook the plane and she screamed as she fell backwards. She fell out the door and landed in the raft as a ball of flames shot out through the open door. Flames licked at the rope as people screamed in agony and jumped from the plane into the ocean.

Harry crawled to Anita and checked on her. She was breathing but unconscious, so he pulled her shoes off and tucked them into his shirt as the raft started drifting away from the sinking plane. He could hear people screaming for help and he could see two more rafts with people in them when the raft rose up on the crests' of the waves. He thought he saw his uncle on the wing of the plane, but wasn't sure as the raft dropped down into the next troth and when the raft rose again, all he could see was flames on the ocean.

Sniffling, he wiped his nose and turned to Anita who was rolling with the waves. Wrapping his arms around the young woman, Harry held her as the storm raged around them and drifted off to sleep as the rain let up.

ooOoOoo

Hours later, Harry woke when he heard the crashing of waves. Sitting up with a groan, the nine year old looked out over the edge of the raft and all he could see was the ocean. Shaking Anita, "Anita, wake up, I'm scared," Harry begged as he shook the woman.

With a groan, Anita sat up and asked, "What happened?" as she looked around and then remembered the crash, "Oh my god! Where is the plane? Where are the other rafts?"

"I don't know Anita. There was an explosion and you flew out the window and landed in the raft. We drifted away and I saw several other rafts around the plane and then the plane was gone and I couldn't see the rafts anymore," Harry replied as he pulled out the two apples and offered one to Anita.

"Save them," Anita said as she sat up and the two of them looked around at the ocean. Seeing nothing, they sat back down. Anita pulled the bag she had tossed into the raft to herself and started checking to see what they had in supplies. There were two small compasses, six 1 liter water bottles, bags of dehydrated food, several flares, and a flare pistol with six rounds. Also there was a rain catcher and several shrunk wrapped thermal blankets. Two disassembled paddles and a small water proof solar power radio finished the contents.

Days passed and the continued to drifted to the south-west from the crash. They watched the sky for any aircraft, but none were seen as the weather turned nasty again and they packed everything back into the waterproof bag. They huddled under one of the thermal blankets as the raft started tossing in the waves.

Dawn woke Harry up and he sat up. Anita was still sleeping, he thought he heard the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. Crawling to the edge of the raft he looked out and saw that the raft was drifting to an island that seemed to shimmer as he looked in it. Anita groaned and he turned to her.

Anita, wake up. There's an island and we're drifting towards it," Harry shouted.

Anita sat up and crawled to the edge of the boat to look around. She couldn't see an island anywhere, "I don't see any island."

"It's right there," Harry said as he pointed towards the island. His other hand came down on the woman's leg and she could suddenly see it.

"I see it now," she replied as she reached for the emergency bag and pulled out the paddles. She quickly assembled them and they stated paddling towards the isle.

Waves started picking the raft up and dropping it down into the troths where water pooled into the raft as the two of them paddled for all their worth. Ten minutes after sighting the island they staggered ashore. The two of them dragged the boat as high up onto the beach as they could with the help of the waves.

Anita tied the remains of the rope to a log to keep it in place and dropped to the sand in exhaustion. Harry dragged the bag of supplies out and dropped down next to Anita, "I'm tired," he said as he laid back.

"Me too, kiddo," Anita replied as she laid back and looked up at the sky.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well… first of all we need shelter, so we need to build a lean-to and then build a fire. Good thing we have the lighter and the container of wooden matches from the kit. Can you gather some firewood while I get some rocks to make a ring?" Anita asked.

"In a few minutes, I need rest," Harry replied with a yawn.

After a ten minute rest, Harry scrambled to his feet and pulled his and Anita's shoes out of the bag where he had stuck them so they wouldn't damage the raft. Setting them on the log to dry, he grabbed one of the remaining bottles of water and took a drink and then handed it to Anita. Seeing several suitcases on the beach he ran down to the water's edge and started dragging them ashore and then started gathering up small chunks of wood from the beach.

Harry carried the sticks to Anita and went and gathered more as she built the fire pit. When he came back she had several balls of grass at the bottom of the hole she had made and was standing the sticks up into a tepee. Setting the wood down, Harry watched as Anita lit the grass on fire.

"Anita, what are we going to do?" Harry asked as he watched the flames lick at the wood.

Anita sighed as she looked up at the sky and then sat beside Harry, "I'm not sure. We have to survive first so we need to gather what we can and build some type of shelter while we wait to be rescued. The good thing is, you have me to teach you. See I was in the United States Army and learned basic survival skills. So I'll teach you what I can. The first thing we need to do is build a shelter and gather food. So let's get going," she said as she stood up.

Harry clambered to his feet and looked up at Anita, "I'll gather more wood," he said as he ran for the tree line.

"And I will see what I can find in those suitcases," Anita whispered as she walked to the shoreline and started carrying the cases up to the fire.

Harry started stacking up the wood. He was working into the trees and stepped into a clearing and there in front of him was a small house. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again and it was still there. It was about twenty meters long, two stories with six large windows and one door. It was painted green and brown. The door had a lion knocker on the center and it seemed to be in good condition. Turning, Harry ran back to the beach and grabbed Anita's hand and started dragging her.

"Come quickly, I found a house," Harry said excitedly.

"What?" Anita asked, "What do you mean you found a house. Do you mean an abandoned hut?"

"No a two story house, its green and brown with six large windows. Come on," Harry replied as he yanked on the woman's hand.

Anita followed Harry to the clearing where they saw the house. Shocked she started walking to the house. As she reached the door, it opened and a voice called out from behind the door.

"Welcome to Potter Island Master Potter and friend."

Anita screeched as the small creature stepped out from behind the door.

Harry caught Anita and went down under her as she fainted and then he looked at the strange creature and he blacked out when it started banging its head against the door.

Goals: The Dursleys die during the air crash.

Dumbledore is frantic trying to find Harry, his life stone says he's alive but all tracking spells have failed.

Potter Isle is a retreat that has three house elves

Anita is a 26 year old stewardess who served one tour in the Army

It's up to you if Harry attends Hogwarts

Harry learns magic, takes up his lordship, and knows his family history by the time he's 11

Harry becomes friends with Hermione, but not Ron. He knows that Neville is his god brother

Harry has 4 marriage contracts (your choice) before Dumbles made the one with Ginny which is null and void

The elves can remove the horcrux from Harry with Elf Magic

Enjoy

Monbade


	4. Chapter 4 Harry Callaghan JR

**Harry Potter**

**One Shots**

**Chapter Four**

**Harry Callaghan JR.**

**Pt 1**

**ooOoOoo**

Fifteen year old Harry Callaghan JR. climbed out of his bed, stretched and popped his neck before grabbing some clean clothes for his morning shower and setting them aside. Flipping the TV on, he caught an ad for a gun show coming up at the Cow Palace. Doing a few quick knee bends he wondered which gun manufactures would be there this year. Finishing his knee bends he started doing his sit ups followed by twenty pushups. Standing back up, he looked at the calendar on the wall by his door. Grabbing a marker, he marked off the day before and realized he would be starting his fifth year at San Francisco Magic Academy in ten days.

"Harry, get your but going if you're going wind surfing," came the shout from downstairs.

With another smile, he grabbed his clothes and opened his bedroom door and shouted, "I'm up. Getting a shower now, Dad."

"Ok, breakfast is on the table. I have to go into the office with Horace. So I'll see you later tonight," came the shout back.

"Alright dad. Hey Dad!" Harry shouted.

"What?"

"Don't shoot anyone. You know that pisses your bosses off," Harry replied with a grin as he opened the bathroom door.

"Very funny Jr. You're a real right act," came the reply as Harry shut the door.

Laughing, Harry walked to the shower and set his clothes on the hamper. Reaching into the shower, he turned the water on and then stripped out of his clothes. Ten minutes later, he was dressed and waiting downstairs with his Equipe wind board, sail and bag with his wetsuit. His wand he tucked into the holster mounted to his right wrist and it vanished from sight.

Going into the kitchen, he quickly heated the plate of eggs over medium on hash browns and poured ketchup on them. Quickly scarfing the food down followed by his milk he was placing them in the sink when a horn sounded outside. Looking out the window he grinned as a blue van pulled up and he yanked the window open.

"Be right there!" he shouted as he rinsed the plate and glass off. Grabbing the ice chest his pop had filled for him he headed for the front door as the bell rang.

"It's open," Harry shouted as he grabbed his bag off the couch and swung it on his shoulder.

The door flew open and a dark haired girl stood there. Her braided hair went to just above her shorts and her hourglass figure could turn anyone's heads.

"Morning, stud," she said with a smile that lit up her face.

"Morning Ashley, ready for some surfing?" Harry asked as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend.

"You bet I am," she replied as she took the cooler and bag, "You get your board and sail."

"Ok," Harry replied as he handed her the bag and cooler. Grabbing the rolled up sail and board they stepped out of the house and Harry activated the alarm after locking the door.

Harry followed his girlfriend of one year down the steps to her brother's van who was standing there with the back doors open.

"Morning Harry, how you doing?" Matt Anderson replied as he helped his sister's boyfriend load his board and sail into the back of the van.

"Doing great. Can't wait to get out on the bay and try this new board out," Harry replied as he closed the left door as Matt slammed the right one.

"I agree with you been to long since we surfed, the bad weather didn't help. Got your wand with you?" he asked.

"Do criminals shit bricks when my pop walks into a room?" Harry replied with a grin as he helped Ashley into the van and climbed in beside her.

Matt started laughing as he walked to the driver's door and climbed in. Sitting down he put his seatbelt on and replied, "Harry, not only do the shit their pants, they pee them when they see that cannon he carries."

"True," Harry replied as he thought of the .44 magnum his dad carried for work.

Matt passed the McDonalds bag to Harry as he put the van in gear and pulled away from the curb. None of the occupants saw the long beaded man appear behind them as they drove away.

1*1*1

Eight hours later, Harry and his friends arrived back at the Callaghan residence. Harry pulled his board and sail out the back as Ashley grabbed the ice chest and his suit bag. Carrying them up the steps, Harry shut the alarm off and they stepped inside. Setting the bags and board down, they kissed goodbye.

"See you Wednesday at Magical Way for our school supplies," Ashley said.

"It's a date, babe. See you then," Harry replied as he watched his girlfriend skip down the steps and climb into the van with her brother.

"Man, what a day," Harry replied as he shut the door and locked it. Grabbing his sail and board he carried them downstairs to the basement and stood them in the shower where he quickly washed the saltwater off and left them to dry. Going back upstairs, he grabbed the bag and cooler and carried them into the kitchen where he emptied the cooler out and stuck the thawed ice blocks back in the freezer. Opening the fridge, he pulled out the pizza his dad had bought and turned to the stove. Turning the oven on to heat, he grabbed the pizza pan and slid the premade supreme pizza onto the pan. Sliding the pizza in the oven, he grabbed the timer and set it for twenty-eight minutes and carried it upstairs to the bathroom with his sports bag. Walking into his bedroom, he grabbed some clean clothes and went back into the bathroom.

Harry had his suit hanging in the back of the shower, and he was stripped in minutes to wash the saltwater off his body as dinner cooked in the oven. He was finishing up when he heard a shout.

"Harry, I'm home. How much time on the pizza?"

Harry glanced at the timer and shouted back, "Five minutes, Dad."

"Ok, finish up and I'll pull it out and set the table. What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have the same as you," Harry replied.

"I don't think so kid, you get a coke."

"Damn," Harry said as he pulled his clean clothes on. Slipping his wand holster back on his wrist, he added his wand and went downstairs with the timer.

"That smells good," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen to see his dad setting the pie on the table. A can of coke was opened on one side of the table and a bottle of Bud was on the other. Harry noticed that hanging on the chair was his dads pistol and ammo clips.

"You have a good time today," Harry senior asked as he sat down and pulled the first slice of pizza on his plate.

"Yeah we did. About forty of us showed up to surf. You should have seen us all out there skipping across the bay under the wind," Harry replied as he grabbed his first slice of pizza and then added, "Ashley says hi."

"Tell her I said hi when you see her on Wednesday. You two are still going to Magical Way to get your supplies for school?"

Harry nodded his head as he chewed his pizza and then swallowed, "We're meeting up at two start our shopping."

"Good, you need money?"

"Nah, I'm good. I sold my old board for four hundred bucks, so should have enough for this year," Harry replied as he reached for his soda.

"Ok, you know I don't mind paying for your school books," Harry senior replied just as the doorbell rang.

"Expecting someone?" he asked.

"No, Dad," Harry replied as his dad stood up and pulled his pistol from its holster.

"Back me up," Harry senior ordered as he walked to the kitchen door as the doorbell rang again.

Harry pulled his wand and followed his father to the hallway where his dad stood to the side of the door.

"Who is it?" Harry senior called out.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm looking for Harry Potter. May I speak with him," came the reply.

Harry senior looked at the door and replied, "There is no Potter at this address."

"I sure you good man, that he is at this location," came from the other side of the door.

"Dad, Dumbledore is the headmaster of one of the schools in Europe, England I think or it could be France. I know it's not the Scandinavian one," Harry whispered to his father.

"Its England and I am headmaster of Hogwarts Mister Potter. Now may I come in and speak with you. It's very important that you come back to England with me. It's for the greater good."

"Better let him in Dad, he is probably making a fashion statement out there," Harry said as he slipped his wand into its holster.

Harry senior unlocked the door and opened it. Standing there wearing a bright green robe with stars on it was an elderly man with a beard that went below his waist. On his head was a green hat that had more stars on it. Shaking his head he looked at his son and then back at the man, "Come in and have a seat."

"Thank you, Sir," Albus replied as he stepped into the room and then his eyes latched onto Harry Jr., "Mister Potter it's good to see you after so long. You wouldn't believe what I have gone through to find you."

"It's Callaghan. Not Potter," Harry said as he walked into the living room and sat down in his chair by the book case. His dad followed him and sat in his chair while Albus sat on the couch.

"No, it's Potter. I would know your looks anywhere because you look like your father, except you have your mother's eyes."

"Look, I said my name is Callaghan. I should know, it says so on my adoption papers when my dad adopted me," Harry replied as he pulled his wand out and summoned his coke and his father's beer.

"You cannot do magic out of school. You will get in trouble by the ministry," Dumbledore blurted out as the bottle and can came floating out of the kitchen.

"Not here in the states. Here we can do magic in our homes as long as no mundanes who don't know about the magical world don't see it. Now what do you want," Harry Senior asked.

Albus looked at the man and noticed the firearm sitting on his lap. "Shouldn't you put that thing away? It could go off and kill someone," he asked.

Harry senior picked up the pistol and looked at it before replying, "Yes it could. But with the safety engaged, I doubt it would. Now what do you want with my son?"

"I'm here to take Mister Potter back to England where he can finish his schooling. It's for the greater good that he comes with me," Albus said.

"What greater good? Since he is an American citizen and my son, I think I have the right to know what you want."

"Lord Voldemort has returned to power and his Death Eaters are looking for Harry. I can protect him at Hogwarts and I've placed powerful wards around his mother's sister's house to protect him. I will deliver him back to them and then pick him up for his fifth year schooling at Hogwarts."

"Who is Lord Voldemort and what are Death Eaters?" Harry senior asked.

"Terrorists dad, their nothing but scum. Or that's what Professor Martin says in our History of Magic class. They should all be hunted down and killed," Harry said as he took a sip from his coke.

"They can be redeemed if captured alive. Everyone deserves a second chance," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"No once a terrorist always a terrorist. The US knows how to deal with that type of scum and one is we don't negotiate nor do we give them a second chance if we have them in our sights. Now why must I come to Hogwarts and this is the last time I'm asking."

With a sigh, Albus knew he was beat and then he said, "There is a prophecy that says you must face Lord Voldemort and defeat him."

"A prophecy about Harry Callaghan defeating some insane wizard that you keep spouting is back. You say I'm the boy who lived, but from what I remember about the stories he has a scar on his forehead. Right?" Harry asked.

"That is correct, you have a lightning bolt scar…"

Harry lifted his bangs off his forehead to show a smooth forehead, "No scar you idiot. I'm not your Harry Potter," he said.

"Ahh Harry, you need to know something," Harry senior said.

"What's that dad?" Harry asked as he looked over at his father.

"Well you know that you're adopted. But what you don't know is when I found you thirteen years ago; you had a scar on your forehead. I had it removed with plastic surgery. I didn't want you growing up being called scar head or something like that. It was a simple surgery and when they first operated on you some black gunk came out of it. The docs thought it was infected and cleaned it right up as they did the surgery. We never did find out who abandoned you back then nor did we know your last name. The note pinned to your dipper said your name was Harry and said that your parents were dead."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked.

"It never came up. I thought you had a happy life here and didn't want to screw it up," he replied.

"You didn't dad, you've been the best father anyone could ask. Plus we do a lot of cool things together," Harry replied with a grin.

"Good, now that that is straighten out. Please go upstairs and pack your things so I can take you back home to your family," Albus ordered.

"Excuse me? I am his family," Harry senior snapped out.

"No, his family are the Dursleys of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surry England. I will return Mister Potter to his Aunt and Uncle who will take care of him from…"

"I don't think so. I suggest you leave. Now…"

Harry senior was interrupted by the front door exploding. He was out of his chair with his pistol in his hands as the first of several men came rushing in wearing black cloaks and silver masks. They were wielding wands in their hands and were turning them towards his son when the pistol discharged in his hand. The first round hit the leader in the chest and punched right through him nailing the man behind him.

He was already tracking the next man when a red spell flew through the air and he ducked. The pistol bucked again and the man's head exploded as the .44 round hit the center of the mask as more of the men came in. He heard Harry cry out a spell and the same red bolt flew past him and caught a third invader in the throat blowing it open. They all heard a woman cackle in baby talk as she rolled into the room and cast a spell at Harry Jr.

Harry ducked the _Crucio_ spell and fired a _Reducto_ back at the witch which she ducked and then Albus was casting spells at the Death Eaters who were invading the house.

Harry senior twice more and two more Death Eaters went down before Bella screamed out for them to retreat. He heard popping and watched in surprise as the Death Eaters started vanishing. Taking quick aim, he fired as the woman started turning in a circle. His round hit her left hand and it exploded into ruin as she vanished.

"You didn't have to kill them," Albus snapped out as he went to check the downed men.

"They were trying to kill us so I put them down hard," Harry senior replied as he reloaded his pistol.

"Your parents would be disappointed in you Harry, killing turns you dark."

"No it doesn't. I dealt with this scum how they should have been dealt with," Harry replied as they heard several pops and five men wearing camouflaged uniforms appeared.

"Ministry Aurors, don't move!" ordered one of the men as he pointed his wand at them.

"Oh bugger," Albus mumbled as he looked at the American Aurors.

Harry stepped up and spent the next hour explaining what had happened. By the time he was finished the bodies had been carted off and the neighbors Obliviated on what had happened. Two hours later Harry and his father were checking into a hotel downtown while Albus to many names Dumbledore was explaining his involvement to the American Ministry. By the time he was finished, Harry Potter had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5 The Death Eaters are missing

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**One Shots**

**.**

**Chapter Five**

.

**The Death Eaters are missing**

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Amelia Bones sat in her office, the interview with Lord Potter had been finished and she now had to prepare for a war with an undermanned Auror division and no budget. She had reviews the memories of Lord Potter and had set the men and women under her command to apprehend everyone one of the Death Eaters who had arrived at the cemetery after Tom Riddle's rebirth as Lord Voldemort.

With a sigh she rubbed her face and then took a sip of her Bourbon as she leaned back in her chair. She had so many problems that she didn't know where to start; one of them was all the captured Death Eaters currently incarcerated in Azkaban. She knew that Voldemort would go after them as soon as he reestablished control over his former minions. Her eyes settled on her saltwater tank that was stood in the corner and with a small smile she watched as the fish swam around the tank. They always seemed to calm her when set her mind to at ease when she watched them. With a small huff, she turned back to her desk and opened the folder in front of her.

Sending a message for her top two aurors, she started reading the folder showing the bribes that Cornelius had received from Lucius Malfoy. With this information she knew that he would be out of office due to him denying that Voldemort was back. Grabbing form 737.83M she was writing out the arrest warrant for Cornelius Fudge for bribery when there was a knock at her door.

Picking up her wand, she pointed it at the door and said, "Enter."

The door opened and Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Connie Hammer came into the room.

"You wanted to see us Amelia?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, you two are to take this," handing Rufus the sheet of parchment, "and follow my orders."

Rufus took the paper and looked at it, his eyes widened and he looked up at his boss, "Are you sure of this?"

"Deadly. Now get going you two, I want you back her before Fudge comes in," Amelia ordered.

Rufus and Connie left the office and Amelia went back to writing out the arrest warrants for every Death Eater that was at the cemetery where Voldemort had gained his form again. With a little luck, she knew that she could cripple him without Voldemort knowing what was going on.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Voldemort sat in his throne room, his anger was boiling for the failure to free his captured followers from Azkaban or his missing followers who had arrived at the cemetery where he had been reborn. When he arrived at the dreaded prison, he found it empty of prisoners and the Dementors. Where they were, he had no idea because the prison had been abandoned by the ministry.

"Wormtail, come here," he ordered.

Voldemort watched as the sniveling coward came into the room, "Your arm, Wormtail," he ordered.

Wormtail held out his arm and winched as his master placed his wand against his mark. Pain shot through his body as his master summoned his faithful.

Ten minutes later, he looked down at his remaining few members. Three young boys who had just taken the mark. Severus Snape and Walden McNair were the only two inner circle members left along with his Auror spy Yaxley who was unknown to the Ministry.

"Report," Voldemort snapped out, "Tell me where my followers are."

Yaxley stepped up and replied, "My Lord, Amelia Bones had moved all your followers to a secure prison that only she and Scrimgeour, and Hammer know where it is. I am trying to find out now by shifting through old reports to see if any construction was done by the ministry. She did swear before Fudge that they were not dead, just moved to a new prison."

"Keep looking, then. We need our brothers and sisters back so we can wipe out the mudbloods and blood traitors. Severus, what about the old fool?"

"Master, Dumbledore is still trying to find Potter and get him back under his control. He has the entire order searching for him except for the blood traitor Black and the mudblood Granger. Both of them are missing as well," Severus reported.

"I see, well when you find them, and let me know as well so we can send a message to brat," Voldemort ordered and then turned to his final minion," McNair, what about you?"

"My Lord, I report that twelve Giants are coming to Briton to be in your service. As to the werewolves, they have fled with the loss of Greyback to Bones and Hammer. The Vampires have refused to follow you as they did last time. I delivered your message and they laughed. I have also recruited twelve more recruits in Russia and they will be here next week," Walden reported.

"I see…" Voldemort replied as he stood up.

"CRUCIO!"

"CRUCIO!"

"CRUCIO!"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed out in anger and all four men were on the ground twitching under the torture curse. He held the curse on each of them for ten seconds and then sat down, "Now, find my followers."

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

It had been three months since she had spoken with Lord Potter and her plan put into effect. The capture of all the remaining Death Eaters had led Voldemort to assault the ministry by himself. There with the help of a several bottle of Felix Felicis Connie and Amelia had captured Voldemort in a battle that had shocked the population.

Amelia leaned back in her chair, and looked at Dumbledore. Picking up her cup of tea, she said, "What do you want Dumbledore?"

"Amelia, we need…"

"That's Minister Bones to you Dumbledore," Amelia replied coldly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and contained, "Minister, I must know where my potion master is and the location of Voldemort so he can be defeated by Mr. Potter. I also need Mr. Potter be returned to my custody so he can be prepared to defeat him. I also need the location of the prison where your holding the Death Eaters that you captured."

"No!" Amelia stated firmly, "is that all?"

"What do you mean no?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just what I mean. Lord Potter refused to continue at Hogwarts and is being home schooled with his fiancée, Miss Granger and my niece. They are in a secure location, away from your manipulation. As to the location of the prison and the prisoners, only I and the head of the aurors shall ever know of that location. Now that is all the time I have for you. Now good day, Headmaster."

Dumbledore sat there and looked at Amelia and with a sigh he stood up and left the office.

Amelia watched the man leave and then pulled out her wand. With a quick check she disabled the three listening charms he had place. Getting up she walked over to her saltwater fish tank and fed the fish and then turned to a single tank that had a miniature shark in it. Dropping several feeder fish in she grinned as she said, "Hello, Tom. Here's lunch." 

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	6. Chapter 6 A Mother's Love

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**One Shots**

**.**

**Chapter Six**

.

**A mother's love**

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Eighteen year old Harry Potter sat in the Room of Requirements with his best friend Hermione Granger. Seven days after the final battle had taken place and many had died in the attack including his pseudo brother Fred, his second uncle Remus and his new wife leaving their son in orphan just like he was. The yearlong mission to find all of Voldemort's anchors was a strain on their friendship with Ron and it had shattered when he left in a huff because of the lack of food. A week after he left,, Hermione and him had apparated into a closed supermarket and set up the tent in the back. With quick efficiency, they snuck through the store stocking up on as much food as they could safely stuff in the kitchen and one of the bedrooms. When finished, they left a solid gold bar of melted Gallons on the owner's desk along with a list of what they took to pay for the food and supplies they needed. They did the same when they hit a mall and both knew they overpaid but to them the two pound bars of gold were more than worth what took. The new bed inside the tent more than made up for the gold and they gave it a proper work out as they made love every night.

Hermione watched as Harry ran his fingers through his hair, his cheeks tear stained from the tears for the loss of Remus and Tonks. With a small sigh, she ran her hand across her belly and then stood up and walked over to the bookcases filled with books the room had supplied. Her mind was thinking as she ran her fingers along the spines of the books she had never seen before, but the room had supplied. As she stood there chewing on her lower lip, her eyes locked onto a book. _Rituals of Merlin_ and she pulled it from the shelf and opened it not even thinking. Her eyes wandered the list of rituals and the nineteenth one stopped her. '_Sending your memories back.'_ Opening the book to page one hundred and ninety, she started reading the description of the ritual and she knew she and Harry could do this but the cost is what made her bite her lip again for it called for a sacrifice, but the cost if she did it right, it could successful change a world.

Grabbing Harry, she dragged him out of the room and started walking back in forth in front of the wall for the room and the door appeared. Stepping into the room, she found a dark forbidding room with an alter lying in the center of a runic array. At each point of the array was a blood red bowl. There was no chant, just lying on the altar, casting the spell and it should work. If it did, then this world could be changed and their friends alive, especially the muggleborns that had been slaughtered by the Death Eaters and Umbridge's death camps.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked as Hermione pulled out her knife and sliced her hand. She started dribbling blood into the bowls, "Hermione!"

"Shut up Harry. I found away to fix this mess. Cut your hand and place ten drops of blood in each bowl. If this ritual works, we can change this mess we have now," Hermione stated.

Harry quickly followed Hermione's orders and they started putting the blood in the seven bowls. As the blood intermingled, Hermione picked up the seven vials the room had supplied, and added the liquid to each bowl. Steam started coming from the liquid as it mixed together.

Watching his best friend and lover he wondered what she was doing and asked, "What are you doing Hermione?"

"You'll see. Get undressed and lay on the altar," Hermione ordered and then started stripping herself.

Harry removed the clothes and laid on the stone slab. He winced from the cold, but lay still as Hermione came over with a paint brush dripping the liquid from one of the bowls and started painting runes on his chest over his heart. She then did the same to herself and laid down beside him. Slicing her left hand and his right they intertwined them together and with their free hands held the book so they could both read the ritual. With both of them chanting the ritual pain arched through their bodies and a white glow centered on their hearts and Hermione's womb where their unborn child waited to grow.

The glow intensified and the pain grew until they were screaming out in pain and then….

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Across time and space, two young mothers woke up from a sound sleep. Both woke up crying out their child name as tears ran down their faces. One, the mother of the girl was confused by the images she had seen. Her daughter, grown and lying naked on a stone slab had just gone through a war that left thousands of innocent children murdered right in her own country. Wiping her eyes she scrambled from the bed and rushed to the nursery to check on her daughter who she found sleeping in her bed holding on to one of her children books. Leaning down she kissed the baby's forehead and watched as a smile came to her face. She saw her life as a new witch and her love for learning. She saw her wounded at a battle in a room with an arch and she cried when the man she knew was named Sirius went through the arch. She saw the final battle at Hogwarts and the death and destruction of the school. A name of a family came to her, James and Lily Potter and their fifteen month old son Harry. She saw the death of the two loving parents and the abuse that the young boy would suffer from his aunt and uncle and then the abuse by the people in the school. She saw the hunt for the soul anchors for the madman who would plunge the magical and non magical world in death and destruction that would rival Blitz that England suffered under. She saw the concentration camps where people were raped, abused and murdered by the madman's followers.

"Abigail, are you ok? Is something wrong with Hermione?" her husband asked as he stepped into the room.

"I don't know… it was a weird dream I had. It involved Hermione and a dark haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They had just fought a war to stop a madman from destroying the world. It was a war that saw the deaths of thousands of innocent children," she replied as she turned to her husband who took her in his arms.

"There, there it was just a dream," Horatio said as he comforted her.

"I don't think so," she replied as she clutched him to her and why she wondered why the name of a sword came to her mind and October 31st 1981 which was only a day away.

Across the country, another young woman woke up screaming her son's name out. The scream woke her husband from his deep sleep but before he could ask, she was scrambling out of the bed and flew down the short hallway to the nursery where a small fifteen month old baby boy slept. She was crying tears that wouldn't stop as she saw her son's life. Their death in a day would see him abused for sixteen years by her sister and brother in law, all participated by the headmaster of her former school. The image of the walkway coming to the front door and it showed Voldemort Snape, and Peter standing on the sidewalk. Voldemort gave an order to Peter and Snape and then he started walking towards the front door, his wand in his hand.

Images of the betrayal of Wormtail and the imprisonment of Sirius for their deaths and how he was just thrown into Azkaban without a trial where he would stay for thirteen years was shown to her along with Sirius' death came to her as well. How Remus left the country after the death of what he saw as his pack and he wouldn't come back until he was summoned by Dumbledore to help teach and catch Sirius.

She saw the torture of her best friend Alice and her husband Frank under the torture curse which would leave them vegetables in Saint Mungos. One of the things that had her wanting to scream in anger was the betrayal by her old friend Severus Snape to Voldemort and a prophecy that had him coming after her family and the Longbottoms. The betrayal of the ministry for accepting bribes allowing the Death Eaters to get away with murder and rape and walk free only to rejoin Voldemort.

She saw how Voldemort would come back in Harry's fourth year when he is forced to compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament, which caused death and torture when he kidnapped her son and killed another young man and used his blood in a rebirthing right. She saw the anchors he had made to stay alive and their locations. A run down hovel, Malfoy Manor, the Lestrange Vault, the Black Mansion in London that Sirius told her about, a room on the seventh floor of Hogwarts that she had never seen, a giant snake and the death of her son. She saw a ring, a diary, a cup, a locket, a tiara, a snake and the scar on her son's forehead.

She too saw her son lying on an alter with a naked woman who she knew was named Hermione. She knew that her son loved her very much and would die for her. She saw Harry's school years, his friends, his enemies. She saw his accomplishments and his struggles of his life as he seemed to jump through the hoops of Albus 'to many names' Dumbledore. She saw the battle at Hogwarts where most of the castle was in ruins and a lot of his friends were dead or injured. The one thing that hurt most was the betrayal of one Ronald Bilius Weasley to her son and his best friend and love after the battle and a name came to her for that young man, Peter Pettigrew act two. Then a name came to her, Granger, Horatio and Abigail Granger of Crawley and their two year old daughter Hermione along with a name but she didn't know why a sword's name came to her.

James ran his fingers through his hair as he yawned, and asked, "What's up Lils?"

Lily kissed Harry once more and then turned to her husband, "James, we have a problem and I need you to believe everything that I say. I know it will sound unbelievable but it's true. We need to go to Crawley and talk with two people and their daughter Hermione. So let's get dressed and go now," Lily said as she swept out of the room.

James was confused but followed his wife out of the room and walked into the bedroom to find Lily getting dressed, "Lily we cannot leave. You know Albus told us to stay here and that we're safe here," he said.

"James, shut up and get dressed and dress muggle. We're not safe," Lily said as she pulled her skin tight blue jeans up her slender legs. As she grabbed a shirt she saw her husband getting dressed as she pulled it on. Grabbing her wand, she slid it into her wand holster and attached it to her arm and then picked up her fanny pack and wrapped it around her waist. The pack held emergency supplies like money, potions, baby supplies as well as books. The pack was also an emergency portkey that would take her to a hidden house that only she and James knew of.

Sweeping out of the room to let James finish dressing she gathered up Harry and his traveling bag and went downstairs where she set the sleeping baby on the couch. Grabbing some floo powder she called out, "Padfoot's Den," and stuck her head in and shouted, "SIRUS!"

"What?" came from the other end and a loud thump, "OWE!" Sirius cried out and then said, "Lils what's wrong?"

"Get over here now, come through the floo," Lily ordered and then stepped back from the fireplace and went to the cabinet against the wall and pulled out the family pensieve that was inside and stuffed it into her pack as James came downstairs as the floo flared and Sirius stepped out.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked with a yawn and a grin as he scratched his underarm.

"Not sure padfoot, Lils woke up in a tissy fit and says we have to go somewhere… why are you here?" James asked as Lily picked up her son and then walked over to them.

"Lily called me and told me to come over. Do you need me to watch Harry?" he asked.

"No, now look me in the eyes. I'm going to give you apparition coordinates and that's where we're going," Lily said as she stared into her husband's eyes and sent the image of the alley beside the Crawley bus station. She then did the same to Sirius and then did a half turn with Harry and vanished with a pop.

James and Sirius looked at each other and with a shrug, James picked up the diaper bag, and they both did a twist and popped. They appeared in the alley and saw Lily standing in a red box. She was flipping through a big book and they started walking towards her.

As they reached her, Lily stepped out of the red box and said, "Got it. Now we need a cab."

Lily looked around and then walked down the side of the bus stop building to its front and she smiled as she saw the lone cab sitting in front of the building and the man unloading luggage for an elderly woman. Looking over her shoulder at her husband his best friend she said, "Follow me boys."

James and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the beautiful redhead.

"Sir, are you free?" Lily asked the cab driver who had just set down the last bag.

"Yes, Ma'am… ahhh what a handsome guy. I know who daddy is," the man said as he looked at the two men.

"Yeah, he's the spitting image of his daddy but has my eyes," Lily replied as she looked down on her sleeping son, and then said, "We need to go to this address," as she handed him a slip of paper.

"No problem," he said as he looked name and the address that was about three kilometers away, and then said, "Mrs. Goldstein, you have a safe trip up too Scotland and say high to the grandkids for me," and then he hugged the elderly woman.

Elizabeth Goldstein hugged the driver, and replied, "I will and I'll bring you some cookies when I come back."

"Thank you, Beth, go with God," the driver said and then opened the passenger door, "Hop in ma'am. I have you over at Doctor Granger's house in no time."

Lily noticed a tattoo on the old woman's forearm and she wanted to gasp out and cry. Here was a survivor and a woman worth her respect but she didn't say anything as she slipped into the front seat with her son as James and Sirius climbed into the back.

"You know the Grangers?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do, they're my dentists," the driver replied as he turned the wheel and the car headed north.

Sirius leaned over to James and asked, "What's a dentist?"

"No idea mate," James whispered back to his best friend.

Five minutes after getting into the cab, they pulled up to a gated house that had several lights on inside. Getting out of the car, Lily paid the driver and they watched him drive off. As Lily turned to the gate James spoke up.

"Lils, what's a dentist?"

"They are a muggle healer that works on teeth," she replied with a grin and then said, "if they get real bad they pull them out with pliers and knives. How's that tooth been bothering you?"

James gulped as he pictured his tooth being pulled out with a pair of pliers and replied, "Just fine."

"Good," Lily said with a smile and pressed the intercom button under the name of Granger, M.D.

"Granger residency, Abigail speaking. How may I help you?" came a woman's voice over the intercom.

Lily pressed the speak button and replied, "Hi, you don't know me but my name is Lily Potter and I need…"

The gate buzzed and the voice came back, "Get in here. Now!" Abigail demanded.

Lily pushed the gate opened and started walking up the pathway. Before they reached the door, it opened and a tall dark haired man was standing there.

"You must be James and Lily Potter with your son Harry. Names Horatio Granger, come on in. My wife is in the living room," the man asked as he held the door opened.

James nodded and replied, "Hello, I'm James and this is Sirius my best friend," James said as they followed Lily into the house.

Lily went into the living room and saw the brunette holding a crying two year old with wild hair. Going over to her she hugged the woman and said, "You must be Abigail and this is Hermione."

Abigail looked at the red headed woman and nodded her head, "How do you know our names? How did I know yours? Why do I see all these strange images of death and destruction?" Abigail asked as she sat down with Hermione on her lap, "Why do I know you can do magic?"

Lily sat down next to her and looked up as the three men came in to the room, with a sigh she said, "Gentlemen, sit down. We have a lot to talk about. Now to your questions Abigail, I think our children did a ritual. If my estimates are right they would have been around eighteen and nineteen. So it was done in the future and somehow they sent their memories back to us. I assume you got Hermione's memories as I got Harry's. As to magic, yes it real and kept secret…"

"That's impossible, you cannot send memories back in time," James said.

"How do you know?" Lily asked as she opened her fanny pack and pulled out the pensieve and set it on the table, "Horatio, Abigail. This is a pensieve and it can show us memories. Now I'm going to put my memories in the pensieve and then we'll review them," she said as she pulled her wand out and placed it against her forehead.

Lily thought back to the first images she remembered and slowly pulled them from her mind. The string of silver seemed to stretch forever as she guided it to the bowl. After a few minutes the string broke and the rest flowed into the bowl and she looked over at the three men and Abigail.

"This memory shows what's going to happen to my son on October 31st of this year and his life," Lily stated as she tapped the runes engraved on the edge of the bowl and a beam of light shot up out of it to form a screen like a TV one.

They watched the murder of Lily by Lord Voldemort, and then Harry being taken away from Sirius who seemed to get a strange look in his eyes as he told Hagrid to take his bike. It showed Harry being taken to a house and left on a doorstep where they heard Dumbledore saying it was best for Harry to be raised by Lily's sister and then the three left. A few minutes later, Dumbledore reappeared and looked around before pointing his wand at Harry and muttering several obscure phrases that had Lily pausing the bowl.

"That son of a bitch!" Lily snapped out as she stood up and started passing with her son in her arms.

"Lils what's wrong?" James asked as he reached out and caught her elbows and turned her towards him.

"That son of a bitch bound seventy percent of Harry's powers and all his special abilities. He also limited his intelligence by fifty percent," Lily cried out as James's arms went around her and she started crying.

"He won't get away with it, now let's get back to watching our son," James said as he reactivated the pensieve.

The screen reactivated and it started showing bits and pieces of Harry's life. From being locked in the cupboard under the stairs to the beatings for doing better than Dudley. It showed him at age of four being forced to cook breakfast for his aunt, uncle and cousin and given only crumbs for his own meals. It showed him mowing the yard at age six, and struggling with a push mower in high temperatures and not being able to finish the chores while his fat cousin sat on his arse or made the chores more difficult by causing problems. By the time they reached age eleven and the first letter, Horatio, James and Sirius wanted to storm over to Petunia's house and kill them. They spent the better part of the night watching the memories and by morning they were exhausted but wondering what they could do to stop Voldemort or Tom Riddle as it was now known.

Lily had James pull some pepper-up potions out and they all took a sip and then Lily and Abigail went into the kitchen where they worked on making breakfast for all five adults while James and Horatio were feeding the children their breakfast cereal.

Scattered on the dining room table were notepads filled with information from the memories. There were lists of the Death Eaters. A list of the crimes committed against Harry by Dumbledore. Against Neville Longbottom. Against Sirius Black, and a list of the Horcruxs and where they were located. Between Lily and Abigail, they had written down everything about Harry and Hermione's years under Dumbledore and what they went through.

Lily placed the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table alongside the bacon as Abigail set the plate of toast down along with the coffee pot. Lily sat down as Abigail was wiping Harry's mouth and she stated serving herself some food as the men joined them.

"The one thing I don't get from the memories that were sent us," Abigail started to say as she sat down, "why one word stands out in my mind."

"What word is that?" Sirius asked as he started eating a bacon sandwich.

"Well the last thing I remember from the memories is a name but I don't know why because what use would a sword have to do with it… Well I know that boy Neville killed that snake, but the sword used is not the same type. The sword he used was a broadsword while the one I see named is a Scottish sword called the claymore. I also see a black box but I'm not sure what that is," Abigail stated.

James and Sirius looked at each other confused while Lily had a thinking look to her face but it was Horatio dropping his fork that caused all of them to look at him.

"I'll be right back," Horatio said and left the room.

"What's up with Horatio?" James asked as he watched the dining room door close.

"I'm not sure," Abigail replied as made her cup of coffee. She was about to take a sip when Horatio came back into the room with several books and sat them down on the table.

"Sorry about that, but I think I know what Abby was seeing," Horatio said as he sat down and started flipping through the books.

Horatio showed the book page to Abigail and then started telling James, Sirius and Lily his history and what the item was. When finished, they had an idea for the way to take out Voldemort, but how to hide the items was from the foul beast of a man they had no idea until Abigail said something about their decorations they had lined the driveway with. The five adults went outside and examined the decorations.

Lily nodded as she said, "This will work but with a few things added to hide their origins and Voldemort is dead."

James and Sirius looked at Lily in confusion, "What do you mean?" James asked.

"We will need some cardboard, orange paint, glitter, some strong glue, and some luck," Lily stated as she leaned over and kissed James, "and you need to go to Gringotts and take up your ring. I don't care what Dumbledore says, we'll need the protection."

"OK, I will hope over there and get my head of house rings," James replied as he turned and popped out.

Lily explained what she wanted to do, pointing out what they needed to do to the platform to the two men and Abigail. When she was finished, she said, now we just need two of these platforms. Where can we buy them Abigail?"

"I have more upstairs. Horatio made them several years ago when a child burned his hand on one of the candles in the pumpkins," Abigail replied.

"Good now we just need those boxes," Lily stated.

"Horatio, where can we get the items you showed us?" Sirius asked

"I know where, but I don't know how we'll get in there to get them?" he replied.

"Leave that to me," Sirius said and looked at the man and said, "Think of where we need to go."

The images flashed through Horatio's mind and Sirius looked the man in the eyes as he whispered with his wand pointed at the man, "_Legilimens_," and Sirius knew where to go and what they needed to do.

Sirius reached out and gripped the man's arm and with a quick twist the two vanished with a pop.

Abigail led Lily back into the house where she went upstairs to the attic where she removed two of the spare pumpkin holders and carried them downstairs to the living room where Lily was placing Harry and Hermione in the crib to play.

"Here are the stands," Abigail said as she leaned them against the wall.

The stands were six feet tall with a foot rest at the two foot mark to be used to push them into the ground. The platform mounted to the top was to hold the pumpkin to keep it out of the reach of small children and animals when the candle was lit inside.

"Those will work great," Lily said as she examined the orange stand.

"I have some cardboard in the…" a pop interrupted them and Sirius and Horatio were back.

"Did you get them?" Lily asked.

"A box of four of them and all the items to go with them," Sirius replied as he pulled a shrunken box out of his pocket and set it on the floor where he enlarged it.

Lily looked in the box and asked, "are they safe?"

"Yes, they are until their set up," Horatio replied as he pulled one of the green and black boxes out and showed it to them.

Abigail picked up her purse and said, "I'll be right back. Need to run to the store for the paint, glitter and glue."

"I'll go with you," Lily replied as she picked up her purse as James popped in, "Watch the kids for us," she ordered as she gripped Abigail's arm and they popped out to an alley she knew that was close to her parent's old home.

James walked over to Harry and picked him up and kissed him, as he whispered, "be nice to that girl. She's your future wife," and set him back in the crib.

As the two kids played, Horatio came in with a large box, some tape and a knife that he used to start cutting up the box into strips, and started assembling the boxes to mount on the platforms.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Lily leaned against the doorframe as she looked at the head of the DMLE Bartemius Crouch as James was telling him how they took out Lord Voldemort. The trees to the right of the walkway were shredded by the explosion while the hedges on the left looked like Swiss cheese covered in blood. The remains of two men were scattered over the area with three shattered wands on the ground along with a large pile of ash. One of the corpses was once a pudgy looking man while the other was their old arch enemy from school, Severus Snape. They had sent Hagrid away less than five minutes ago and she knew that Dumbledore would be showing up soon. She smiled at James as Barty and he came closer to her.

"So he's dead?" Barty asked.

"No, unfourtanly he's not. He made Horcruxs and we need to destroy them first but I know where they are," James said as he looked over as a pop was heard and he saw Dumbledore striding towards them, "Shit, don't mention that to Dumbledore. But I can get rid of them as soon as you get me a team. Hello Professor where the hell were you?"

"James what happened here?" Dumbledore asked as his glasses twinkled.

"Voldemort showed up with our secret keeper Peter and Snape and tried to kill us. They died," James replied.

"You mean Sirius. Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked, "Why did you kill them. Now they can never return from the dark and be saved."

"No, I mean Peter fucking Pettigrew betrayed us and now the cowardly rat is dead. As to Harry why do you want to know? As for killing them, I killed them before they could kill us or my child. I'd do the same any day," James asked.

"Because he is the boy who lived and he must be hidden to keep him safe. I suggest you give him to me and I will deliver him to a muggle family to grow up without the fame so he cannot be influenced by it…"

"What the hell are you talking about? Boy who lived? Hell he wasn't even here when Voldemort showed up," James snapped out as Lily joined him.

Dumbledore blinked in confusion and his glasses stopped twinkling, "What do you mean he wasn't here, my charms on…"

"The charms we removed and placed on his bear you mean? As to where he is, he spent the night at a friend's house where he was safe in their arms," Lily asked and then swung her hand which caught him on his left cheek causing his glassed to go flying, "And you think I'd allow you to take him to my sisters? I don't bloody think so you wrinkly old fart."

"Lily you know that…"

"That's Lady Lily Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and answer her question," James demanded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Voldemort is not dead and he'll return. Harry must be kept safe so when he's ready he can fight they can duel each other and Voldemort can kill him so he can die. You know how the prophecy is worded."

"We don't believe it's a true prophecy, James stated and then turned back to his boss, "Sir, do I have your permission to execute the mission?"

"You took up your rings?" Dumbledore gasped out in surprise as he saw the ring on James finger.

"Yes, I did. Funny how a new will was placed with the goblins giving you control over my family fortune and my son as his magical guardian. Good thing I did check and had that forgery removed. I wouldn't suggest you go to Gringotts any time soon as their looking for blood," James started.

Dumbledore gulped as he replied, "James it was for the Greater Good for you not take up your head of house. You're family must be kept safe not wandering the ministry where they'd be a target. Now I suggest you and your family come with me and I'll hide you in a new location…"

"Stuff it," James snapped back as Horatio came out of the house.

"Dumbledore, I'd suggest you go suck on your candy and leave the fighting to the professionals who know how. You're just a school teacher."

"Who are you? I don't recognize you?" Dumbledore asked as the man stepped out of the house.

"Captain Horatio Granger of her Majesties 22 SAS Regiment temporally reactivated by her Majesty to deal with the terrorist known as Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle and his Death Eaters," Horatio said as he looked at his watch and added, "Mr. Crouch, here is a list of all known Death Eaters. The queen wants them apprehended and questioned under your truth serum. This is a royal decree because she believes the richer ones will bribe their way to freedom," as he handed the man the scroll from his back pocket, he continued, "I and Lord Potter went to the Queen early this morning and told her what was going on and how we had away to stop it, but a lot of the men who were responsible were very rich and could get away with their crime. Also, I think you should look at the list of names right now."

Dumbledore looked at the man and the outfit he was wearing. It was a strange outfit that had different greens and browns on it in a pattern. On his right hip was a holster for the pistol the man was carrying. He knew at once this man was a soldier and it didn't take him long to figure it out because of the patch on his arm that showed a strange embalm.

Barty was wondering who this muggle was but to appease him he unrolled the scroll of names and started reading down and his eyes locked onto one and he whispered, "This will kill his mother."

"I feel for you, Sir, No father wants to know his son had turned into a mass murder and a rapist," Horatio said as he laid his hand on the man's shoulder.

"No son of mine. He made his bed and can lie in it," Barty said and called two aurors over, "Bones, Moody get over here."

The two aurors walked over to their boss, leaving the cleanup crew to finish bagging the remains of the two bodies.

"Wanted to see us, Boss?" Alastor asked as he limped over on his wooden leg.

"Yes, here is a list of all known Death Eaters. Get back to headquarters and fill out their names on the arrest warrants and start serving them. I want them in the cells ready for truth serum ASAP," Barty ordered.

"You cannot just arrest anyone you want;" Dumbledore said and then added, "Besides they need to be shown the light and turned back from the dark. It's for the Greater Good."

"You're an idiot," Horatio said as he listened to this man talk, "you don't play nice with terrorist. You put them down hard if they resist or incarcerate them for life if they surrender; even the muggles as you call us have learned that."

"But… How can they be lead back to the light if we do that?" Dumbledore blurted out as this muggle disrespected him.

"Like I said before you're an idiot. Now I don't think you're needed here," Horatio said as he turned to Sirius and whispered in his ear.

Sirius started busting up in laughter and nodded, "That he is," he replied as he turned and went back into the house.

Dumbledore frowned and said, "Voldemort is not dead, he has done several rituals to prolong his life."

"He is dead, now please leave Dumbledore. You're no longer welcome on any property owned by the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as of this day," James stated and turned away to go to his wife.

Dumbledore walked away, trying to figure out where all his plans had gone away. He knew that Voldemort was not dead and would return with a vengeance, especially if the muggles had been involved with his attempted murder. Turning he looked back at the house and watched as the forensic unit of the DMLE vanished with the two bodies. So young, they both could have been turned back, but now they never would. Turning in a half circle he popped away, never seeing Sirius and James come out with Horatio and Lily who quickly apparated way.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

_(FLASHBACK)_

Lily had looked at the book on top, and it had said, 'Weapons of the world,' and she wondered what he was looking for because the magical world had shields that stopped bullets from hurting them.

"What are you looking for Horatio?" James asked.

"You three don't know it, but I was in SAS back in the seventies. I did a tour of duty in South East Asia along with the New Zealand Special Forces trying to help the South Vietnamese Government. I left just before the end of 1971 with the rest of the New Zealand forces. I came home, mustered out and went to dental collage where I met Abigail. Hermione came along in just under two years ago and we've been married for almost nine years. Well while I was in Vietnam, we used a weapon called the Claymore mine," Horatio said as he stopped flipping the pages of the book and turned it around, "Abigail, is this the black box you saw in the vision?"

Abigail leaned over to look at the picture and she nodded, "That's it. What does it do?"

"The claymore mine was invented in the United States as a directional anti-personnel mine used by the U.S. military. The mine was named after the Scottish medieval sword. Unlike a conventional land mine, the Claymore is command-detonated and directional. What this means is its fired by remote-control and shoots a pattern of metal balls into the kill zone like a shotgun," Horatio said and he saw both Lily and Abigail go pale and the two young men look at each other in confusion, "James, Sirius I assume you don't know what a shotgun is. Well it's a weapon we use to hunt with and target shoot. It shoots a spread of tiny balls out to its target and destroys them. For hunting, it's used primary against fowl while in target shooting it's used to destroy clay targets. It can be used for home defense and can kill you. Now the balls are tiny like I said, about… Thank you Lily."

Horatio picked up the small bowl filled with bee-bee sized balls and showed it to the two men, "Now this is the size used in a shotgun. Now picture them about a quarter of an inch around and with seven hundred of these balls. When detonated, they had a range up to one hundred meters and were very deadly in ambushes."

"So you're telling me these claymores kill by surprise," James asked.

"Yes. Imagine a trail, and your leading ten men down it. You don't see anything but on the safe side you're separated by about four feet from each other. Now, the enemy is watching you, and when you reach a certain spot, says a bend in the path they set of the trap. The trap consists of six claymores spaced along the path every five feet. Now the first one to detonate is the one set for the leader, which is you. In seconds the remaining five detonate spraying the trail you're on with forty-two hundred steel balls traveling at twelve hundred meters a second. These detonations would be spread out along the trail, killing and wounded all the men in your platoon…"

"So what? We set these claymores around Lily and James's house and when Moldywort comes up we detonate them?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but we won't need four. What I propose is this. James and I hide out in their house while the girls stay here with the children and Sirius. Just in case something happens to us they'll be safe…"

"No! I won't!" Lily snapped out and Horatio turned towards her.

"Lily, you have one responsibility and that's that little boy right there. Yes I know you love your husband, but that child comes first. If something happens to us, then you'll be here to protect him. I promise you I'll protect James to the best of my ability," Horatio stopped talking as Sirius snorted.

"You find something funny?" he asked.

Sirius cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, you're just a muggle. How can you defeat magic?"

Horatio stood up and said, "Follow me," as he walked out the back door.

Sirius looked at James and Lily and stood up. Walking towards the door and stepped out. The next thing he knew he was looking up into the face of Horatio Granger and he felt something against his throat.

"Uhhh what happened?" Sirius asked.

"You're dead. That's what happened?" Horatio said as he lifted the knife away from the young man's throat.

With a grin, he removed his knee from the lad's chest and stood up, "You were just killed by me a muggle without magic. Now pull out your wand and attack me," he said.

Sirius pulled out his wand and lifted it, "Stup…"

Sirius jerked awake as water hit his face and he shook his head, "What the bloody hell?"

"He took you out before you could say the rest of the curse. I have never seen some one move so fast," James stated as he put his wand away.

"We don't need magic to kill or capture someone. Yes, it's easier, but to a highly trained person like myself or any of the millions of other soldiers in the world, you're dead. We have weapons that can destroy cities the size of London in one blast, rifles that can kill up to two kilometers away, tanks that could level buildings with their main guns, cannons that can hit targets twenty kilometers away and aircraft that can bomb targets thousands of kilometers away and guide their bombs to their target without you seeing them or knowing they're there. We have subs that can reach the deepest part of the ocean and launch missiles called ballistic missiles that can obliterate cities on the far side of the world and you'd never know they were coming because they can go up into outer space and circle the planet. We have walked on the moon, gone faster than the speed of sound. We have feed billions with our massive new farming machines and fertilizers, we then have shipped crops that were unheard of around the world two hundred years ago in days now. We can mass produce clothes, cars, planes, tanks, luxury goods what takes you weeks to make. James and you said you can fly on brooms, how many can it hold? Two at most? We have planes that can carry a hundred and fifty plus passengers from London to New York in several hours. What have you done with your magic?" Horatio asked as he helped the young man up.

Horatio led them back into the house, Sirius was limping and as he sat down in the chair he kept saying owie. For the next several hours, Horatio worked on the stands that would hold the claymore mines. When finished, the base went from a single sheet of metal to an enclosed box like section that was duct taped closed with the wires going down the back side of the pole and epoxied to it so it wouldn't come loose. The mines were epoxied to the inside of the box base of the stand and wrapped in a single strip of duct tape that went around the mine, the base, and back to the front of the mine to hold it in place. The box was painted bright orange and sprinkled with glitter and written in white paint was the words 'Happy Halloween' on the side that was to be pointed at the walkway.

Lily and Abigail brought out two large pumpkins that they had carved with Lily's magic and both had candles already inserted in them. Setting them aside, she watched as Horatio used some of the epoxy to seal the edges of the boxes that contained the mines. Everyone but Horatio was resting on the couches and chairs and talking when Horatio came back in with the phone in his hand.

"James, do you know where Windsor Castle is?" Horatio asked.

James thought for a second and then nodded, "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Just a second," Horatio replied as he lifted the phone and said, "Yes, he does… We will be there."

James looked around at everyone confused about the question and why he was asked if he knew where the castle was. As he looked back at Horatio, he was walking out of the room with the phone and gathering up the cord.

"What's going on?" James asked to the room.

"Not sure love. Abigail?" Lily asked.

"Don't ask me as I have no clue," the petite woman replied.

"What's going on is James and I have an appointment with the queen to discuss a certain dark wizard," Horatio said as he walked back in to the room, "James, do you have a suit?"

"Yes, I have one. Don't know if it still fits, but a little magic can take care of that or I can transfigure one out of my normal clothes," James replied.

"Good, you're with me. Let's get ready; we have an appointment with some very important people. Bring the bowl and memories with you," Horatio ordered and walked out of the room.

James quickly transformed his clothes into an appropriate suit and packed the pensieve and memory strands into separate vials.

Horatio came out ten minutes later wearing a black suit, and nodded at James and said, "Sirius, I'm counting on you to keep these four safe while we're gone," he said as he stopped next to James.

"I will, just be careful you two," Sirius replied as he picked up Harry and bounced him on his hip, "this is my godson, I'd die for him if I have too," he said seriously.

"Don't do that. Love for them, Sirius," James replied as he gripped Horatio's arm and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Horatio replied and they both vanished with a pop.

James and Horatio spent the next three hours showing the Queen and the Prime Minister the memories and the Queen was angry and horrified that Death Camps would be built in her country. She was horrified that the Death Eaters would escape prosecution and bribe their way out of their trials. We several quick strokes of her pen, she issued her orders, the seizer of seventy percent of their wealth to be distributed by the goblins to the victims, and their nobility was revoked as well as any ministry position.

The Queen wanted to destitute the Death Eaters families but James pointed out that some of the Death Eaters had children and unless she wanted to take them away from their families, she would need to leave them some assets so they could have a life. She also wrote an order to be delivered to the Ministry of Magic that their laws better conform to the laws of the land or she'd disband the Wizengamot and put her own people in charge. She also reactivated Horatio back in to the military and made him a liaison to the House of Potter and herself with orders to detain or kill Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle.

When Horatio and James returned to the Granger residence, they found their wives baking in the kitchen and Sirius watching over the kids while talking to a shabby looking man.

"REMUS!" James shouted and grabbed the man in a bear hug that Remus returned.

"James, what is going on?" Remus asked as James as he released him.

"Better to show you, but first you'd better drink this calming potion," James replied as he pulled a vial from his auror belt and handed it to his werewolf friend. He then pulled out the pensieve and set it on the table and poured Lily's memory in as Remus drank the potion, "Now go watch that and then we'll talk."

Remus slipped into the pensieve as Lily and Abigail came into the kitchen with a trays. One held fresh baked peanut butter and fudge cookies and the other had glasses filled with milk and two sippy cups. As Abigail passed out the glasses of milk, Lily handed each of the children a cookie and their sippy cups.

Abigail sat down and looked at her husband and seeing the smirk she asked, "What did you do?"

Horatio sat down and picked up his milk and took a sip, "We saw the Queen and the Prime Minister. She issued some proclamations, orders and demands to the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic. Pardoned me for stealing four claymore mines and reactivated my commission in the SAS for the duration of the war against Moldywort."

"I see," Lily said and then looked at her husband, "We should go get this set up. We only have a few hours until that bastard is going to show up."

"I agree. If James can take me there I can set it up. You can stay here with Abigail and talk," Horatio said as he picked up the bag with the detonators and the control wires along with a plastic bag with several spray paint cans in it.

"Sure," James replied as he picked up the first platform while Sirius grabbed the other as Remus came out and he was furious.

"I'll kill the rat," the usually calm man said as his eyes flashed amber.

Lily walked over and shoved a chocolate bar in his mouth, "Calm down wolf," she ordered.

Remus smiled as the chocolate started melting in his mouth and he grabbed the bar. Taking another bite, he asked, "So what's the plan?"

"We need you to stay here. Sirius, Horatio and I are going back to the house to set up a trap. If it works, it will see the end of Moldywort," James said and then with a turn, Horatio and he vanished.

"See you soon," Sirius added and with a quick turn he vanished.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

James and Horatio appeared in the house and were quickly followed by Sirius.

Horatio looked around confused, and asked, "Where are we? Why are we here?"

Sirius smacked his forehead and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Slip of paper for the Potters."

Horatio watched in confusion as a piece of paper appeared and Sirius plucked it out of his wallet.

"Read this and think on what it says," Sirius ordered.

Horatio took the slip and looked at it and his eyes went wide as he remembered why they were there.

"How did I forget?" Horatio asked.

"It's the magic on the house. Unless the secret keeper tells you or like I did with the slip of paper, no one can find this place," Sirius replied.

"I see," Horatio set the case down and grabbed the stand from James, "Better get two large pumpkins and candles," he ordered as he walked out the front door and looked down the twenty meter path. He noticed the nearest nearby house was over two hundred meters away and should be safe from the two claymores when they detonates. Horatio placed the first stand and took the second from Sirius as James appeared back in the front yard with two large carved pumpkins. He quickly placed the second claymore mounted stand and then adjusted their angle of attack after having Sirius stand where he pointed.

"Thanks," Horatio said as he took the first pumpkin and set it on the stand and angled it towards the walkway.

James snickered and replied, "Welcome," and handed him a lit candle.

"Shouldn't we wait on lighting them?" Horatio asked.

"These are magical candles that never melt. They will last for years," James replied as he placed the second candle and let Horatio adjust it.

"I see, so all you do is light them and they will burn. My parents would have loved these when we had power outages," Horatio replied as he stepped away from the stands and looked at them. With a nod he went back into the house and came out with the case and pulled out the two spools of wire that he quickly attached to the leads hanging out the bottom of the boxes where the claymores were hidden. He wrapped the wires around the base and down to the ground where he pinned it there.

"Sirius, get me the can of orange spray paint. James, start laying this wire along the backside of the brick edging along the path. We don't want it to be noticed so it needs to be as close to the ground as possible," Horatio ordered.

The three men worked through the afternoon setting up the killing ground. They turned one section of the front part of the yard into a graveyard with headstones and webbing stretching from the bushes to the ground. Orange and black spiders were hung in the webbing and Sirius had a skeleton dog chasing a skeleton rat, wolf and stag while another skeleton was made to look like it was crawling out of the ground with a bloody knife in its hand. A black cat was set to pounce on a rat that looked like it was running away and three ghosts were hung from the trees. Candles were set on poles that were magically changed to look like they had melted there and more lit on top of them. When finished, it looked like a perfect Halloween setup that would hopefully ease any concern about the area being a trap.

Horatio stepped back and looked at the walkway. With a smile he nodded, "Gentleman, we're finished."

"You sure? I can add some more skeletons chasing the rat one," Sirius suggested.

James came out of the house with his camera and took several pictures for his family to see the work they put into the walkway area.

"Yes, were finished. I just need to set up the detonator and show James how it works," Horatio replied as they walked into the house and Horatio set up the hand detonator and showed James how it worked. When they were sure that everything was set, they teleported back to the Granger residence for dinner.

They arrived back at the Granger residence to find Lily and Abigail missing but the smell coming from the kitchen told them that they were cooking. Remus was in the living room talking with a muscular man and both were watching three kids playing with toys.

"Frank, it's good to see you. What are you two doing here? Where's Alice?" James asked as he offered his hand to his wife's godson's father.

"Lily came over and invited us to dinner and wanted us to see some memories. Alice is in the kitchen with Lily and Abigail and I have to say damn that's fucked up what Dumbledore did to Harry and Sirius. She also showed us the memories of our son telling yours about us. That won't happen this time. I swear it," Frak said as he gave his fellow auror a one armed hug and pounded his back.

Alice came in with a picture of ice tea and poured some out for the five men and added, "Damn right it won't happen. And looking at the memories, it almost makes me suspect we were all set up to remove us so Harry couldn't be raised by anyone you approved of that was written in your wills."

"You saw that too?" Lily asked as she came in and hugged James and kissed him.

"Damn right I did. As my dad used to say to us kids as we were growing up. Something smells rotten in Denmark and it's not the politicians," Alice said as she checked on the kids.

James sat down and started thinking on what the women were saying. Finally he stood up and said, "I'll be right back. I forgot to do something."

They watched as James vanished and went back to talking. Horatio and Sirius filled Frank and Alice in on the plan and both agreed to stay with Lily, Abigail and Remus that night so they would have more protection. First thing in the morning, they planned on redoing the secret on their house so the Death Eaters couldn't find them. They wanted to remove Dumbledore as their secret keeper and install Remus as the keeper. They knew that no one could get the secret by reading Remus's mind due to him being a werewolf. An hour late, James appeared with a pop and he was furious. Handing Lily a ring box he sat down in his spot.

"James, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"This is what's wrong," James replied as he handed a scroll to Lily.

Lily looked at the scroll and started unrolling it. When she saw the top writing 'Last will and Testament' she gasped out.

"We didn't write our will out we used a Will Orb," Lily blurted out.

"I know. Dumbledore submitted it last night. Said we had changed the will. Basically it says that we give custody of Harry to your sister, names Sirius as our secret keeper and allows Dumbledore unlimited access to our vaults and homes as well as control of our seats in the Wizengamot. It also removed everyone from the custody list that we put in," James stated and then looked at Frank, "I asked the Goblins and he did the same to your will. Well the Goblins are pissed but agree to wait until tomorrow to do anything but have reinstated yours and our wills back to the last ones we submitted."

James was about to say more when a ding came from the kitchen and the three women stood up.

"Dinner is ready," Lily said as she and the other two ladies headed for the kitchen, "Get the kids in their highchairs and we'll serve it up. Also don't forget your drinks."

The three fathers grabbed their children and drinks and headed for the dining room. Sirius and Remus followed along with their noses in the air sniffing.

"That smells good Moony," Sirius said as he sniffed again.

"Sure does Padfoot. Don't know what they made, but its making me very hungry," Moony said as he sat down.

The door for the kitchen opened and Lily and Alice came in with two trays of lasagna and set one at each end of the table while Abigail carried in a platter of garlic toast. Lily and Alice went back into the kitchen and returned just as quickly with bowls of corn and beats. The eight adults and three children ate until they were stuffed, even Sirius who knew better took the two empty pans out to the back yard and transformed into his padfoot form and licked the pans clean to the laughter of the remaining seven adults.

When finished talking and eating, they gave the kids early baths and had them tucked into cribs in Hermione's bedroom. After the kids baths, Sirius, James and Horatio changed their clothes and then they sat around talking some more and refining the plan to end the war. They talked until the chimes on the grandfather clock struck seven pm and they all looked at each other.

"It's that time," Sirius stated as he stood up.

"That it is Padfoot," James replied as he hugged and kissed Lily after standing up.

Across the room, Horatio was hugging and kissing Abigail who was crying in his arms, "Love you baby," Horatio said as he kissed Abigail once more and then picked up his HK G36 assault rifle that he had gotten at the base after they saw the queen.

James took Horatio's arm and they vanished with a pop, quickly followed by Sirius. Behind them, they left two women who were distraught over not knowing if they'd see their loved ones again.

The three men appeared in the living room of the cottage and quickly got to work. Sirius enlarged a stunned mouse to the size of Harry and placed it in a crib upstairs in case Voldemort checked for heat signatures. Downstairs, James closed the curtains on the living room windows while Horatio draped James cloak over his shoulders and vanished as he settled by the kitchen door. Sirius came downstairs and sat on the couch and the three men talked with James watching out a slit in the curtain. At a quarter to twelve, three pops were heard outside.

James peeked out once more. With a nod, he whispered, "Their here," as he picked up the detonator and Sirius stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"**Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -" James shouted with a grin.**

Sirius nodded and took off running up the stairs as Voldemort starts walking down the pathway.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

"Stay out here," Voldemort says as he strides towards the front door, his revealing spell revealing three forms inside the house, "They are mine to deal with."

The two men following Voldemort stopped on the path that was decorated for Halloween. Both noticed all the decorations and the two pumpkins with candles in them. Both pumpkins were facing the three men and Snape sneered at the waste of time they took to set it up.

"As you wish Master," Severus Snape replied and knew not to ask his Master to spare Lily once more for him.

"Yes, Master," Peter blurted out in with a shaky voice as he looked at the skeleton animals and shuddered as he thought of them as his animus form.

Voldemort passed the first pumpkin and was walking towards the slight bend in the path where the second was. He looked at the carving and blinked as he realized it was quite well carved. He turned his head back to the front door and heard James Potter call out to his wife and his spell showed one of the forms running up the stairs. He started walking again when a blinding flash and agonizing pain hit him.

Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew never knew what hit them as the second claymore detonated and hundreds of steel balls ripped through their bodies, killing them instantly.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

James watched as Voldemort neared the second pumpkin and he pulled the trigger on the detonator as Horatio called it. The twin explosions startled him and he watched as his former friend, and two arch rivals were riddled with the steel balls. Voldemort latterly vanished into a puff of smoke and he was afraid that the man escaped until he saw the pile of ash forming and the his wand. Snape and Pettigrew lay on the ground, torn to shreds just passed the pile of ash.

"It worked," James whispered as he stood there starring at the bodies, and then shook from the adrenalin leaving his body.

Horatio came up behind the young man and set his hand on his shoulder, "War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself. You did a good thing; you saved your wife and son and ended a war. Now it's time to clean up the rest of this mess," he said as Sirius joined them and pulled the curtains open all the way.

All three noticed the people coming out of their houses and looking around. None knew that three men had just died in a hail of metal because of the Fidelius Charm placed on the house by Lily Potter.

"Sirius, go to Lily and tell her its finished," James said as he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. He walked down the pathway where a shattered front yard was and stopped and looked at the pile of ash.

James reached down and picked up Voldemort's wand and snapped it. Dropping it in the ash, he continued on to the two bodies and saw one was gasping for air. Peter had been partially covered by Snape, and James knelt beside his former friend.

"Why Peter, Why?" James asked.

Peter focused his eyes on his former friend and begged, "James, it hurts…"

"Good, you rat traitor," James snapped out as he thought of how close he came to losing his wife and son.

Blood started coming out of Peter's mouth as James stood up and turned back to the house. Never seeing his once friend take his last gasp of air and his eyes pleading for mercy, Lily came running out the door and into his arms as Sirius cast a spell to summon Crunch and the Aurors to Godric Hollows.

James stood there holding Lily while Horatio checked the two bodies. He then guided the two back into the house where he had them sit with Lily holding James. Sirius stood at the window watching for the aurous he had summoned. Twenty-five minutes later he saw Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones sneaking down the road using the trees as cover.

Horatio watched as Sirius opened the door, and strode down the pathway and stepped out of the radius of the charm. Where he started talking to the man and woman, and when he was finished the man with the peg leg raised his wand and a small glowing rabbit appeared. The man bent down and said something to the glowing form and then it took off like a bat out of hell. He heard James say a spell and the small throw pillow that they had moved the monitoring charms to stopped glowing and Horatio raised his left eyebrow wondering what was going on as he turned back to the window.

Five minutes after the man had cast the spell, five more men and women showed up in front of the house and Sirius stepped back inside the perimeter after talking to one man who had a Hitler mustache. Sirius opened the mail box and pulled a slip of paper out and then stepped back out of the charm and showed it to the hit wizards and aurors so they could see the house. As the team of wizards went to work on the crime scene, Lily and James walked out of the house.

Horatio stayed by the door and slipped the cloak back on, covering the two young adults with his rifle. Five minutes into the crime scene, a large man appeared at the edge of the Fidelius field and he quickly started towards the house.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here? Where's Dumbledore?" James asked.

Hagrid stopped and looked at James and Lily, shaking his head he looked again because Dumbledore had said James and Lil were dead and that he needed to get young Harry and bring him to his aunt's house.

"James? You're alive," he said in shock.

"Why wouldn't we be alive," James asked.

"Dumbledore said you and Lily were dead. I was supposed to get young Harry and take him to his aunt's house," Hagrid replied.

"Well that's not happening. Go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore that you couldn't get Harry away from the people who have him and that… Oh, just go," Lily snapped out in anger at the thought of her son being raised by Petunia.

"But… Dumbledore ordered me to get Harry…"

"Go Hagrid and know Harry is safe," Lily ordered as she turned and went back inside.

Hagrid nodded his massive head and vanished as he tapped his portkey.

Crunch walked over and looked at James and then back at the two dead men, "Tell me what happened," Barty demanded.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By**_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	7. Chapter 7 Blind Fury

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**One Shots**

**.**

**Chapter Seven **

.

**Blind Fury**

.

.

.

Note: If Zatoichi confuses you, it was the inspiration for Blind Fury. I have placed Zatoichi taking place in the 60s and 70s while Blind Fury takes place after Vietnam and just before the movie came out. As for this story the movie has taken place and Nick has travelled to Japan to learn more martial arts and to get his magic under control since he hasn't been able to do any since his injury. I have Zatoichi as a blind samurai-mage who uses his swords as his wands and he's teaching Nick how to do the same. This is just an idea be free to use it if you wish. Paring I can see would be Harry and Susan Bones or Hannah Abbot since I see him as a Puff in this. How does Dumbledore handle a blind Harry? Draco? Or even the git Ron?

"Hello." English

"_Hello."_ Parsal

"Hello." Japanese .

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Seven year old Harry Potter lay on the ground crying in agony as his uncle finished beating him with a belt. He didn't know what he had done, but his uncle had lost the account they had come to Japan to get for his company. How he wished he could have stayed with Mrs. Figg but she was away for the summer due to an illness in her family and Aunt Marge hated him. Uncle Vernon had thrown him in the car and drove out to the mountains. Winching in pain, he could see the mountain called Mount Fuji in the distance as he rolled to his knees and tried to get up. Hearing his uncle coming back he jerked his head around to see a foot coming at his face. Harry flew to the side from the kick and could see stars in his mind as he tried to get his eyes to focus. His head hurt and so did his back from where he hit the nearby tree. Tears came to him as the pain shot through his battered body and he tried to roll over but it hurt too much to do so.

"Bastard, should have drown you when we found you, but no that white haired old freak threatened us. Well no more, now you're gone from our lives and no one will know where you're at," Vernon said as he picked up the bottle he had set down, "and if you talk about us and they bring you back freak, you'll get worse than this."

Vernon tipped the bottle and the liquid splashed into the freaks eyes. The bleach went to work burning his eyes as he held him down, and stuffed a cloth in his mouth.

Harry screamed in pain as the liquid burned and he started thrashing to get free. Tears flowed from his burning eyes and he tried to fling the liquid away as they burned his irises. His last image he saw was the beautiful mountain before everything went dark and then he passed out from the pain.

Vernon stood up and looked down at the freak. Kicking him again in the side the boy's body hit the tree again and before he could land, he swept up the lid of the bleach and capped the bottle. Flipping the boy over, he yanked the passport out of the boys pocket and kicked him again. The boy flew through the air and hit his head on a large rock. With a satisfied grunt, Vernon turned and walked back to the car and climbed in, he never saw the black smoke that came out of his scare from where his head hit the rock. With a finally look at the boy he snarled out, "That's one freak down," as he put the car in gear and drove back to Tokyo whistling the whole way. Two hours later, they were on a plane back to England.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Pain woke Harry up several hours later and he cried as he sat up. His ribs and back hurt, but not as much as his eyes or his head. Reaching up, he felt where his head hurt and it was right where his scar was. It was covered in something sticky and he assumed it was blood. Tears came to him as he stood up and he bent over and hurled up his meager breakfast from the pain in his head. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face as he looked up and the way he was standing he knew he needed to turn to his right to get to the road his uncle had drove up on. With a shallow breath so he didn't cause his ribs to hurt as much as they did he started walking with his hands out in front of him.

With the sun on his left side he stumbled down the mountain until he could hear a strange sound. It sounded like metal beating on each other and he cocked his head to the side to try and figure out where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from his left so he started walking that way, working his way through the woods. He stumbled and climbed back to his feet several times and then felt a tingling in his body as if someone had touched him with static electricity. The metal sound was getting louder and he hoped he was close and with a determined breath, he started walking again and a few minutes later he stumbled over a broken tree limb and his hands impacted on a stone wall followed by his head. He cried out as he landed on the ground.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Zatoichi raised his sword and looked at his apprentice that he couldn't see, the young American named Nick Parker. Using his magic he could see the man raise his sword and he brought his around and they connected in a shower of sparks. Both men, blind, one from a mortar explosion and the other blind since he was a child fought each other.

"Your training has improve Nick-san," Zatoichi said as they stepped back from each other.

"_Thanks to you master Zatoichi,"_ Nick replied with his goofy grin on his face and then he attacked again by doing a flip up and over his master and swinging his sword.

The sword flew through the air, and it seemed it would take the man's head off but with a flick of his wrist, Zatoichi had his sword up and deflected the blade away. He was about to attack when the wards of his home warned him of a magical presence. Jumping back from his apprentice, he did a series of flips and landed with his head looking to where the wards had flared.

Nick was about to follow his master but sensed that something had his attention. Stepping back, he brought his sword up to his shoulder and asked, _"What is it master?"_

"Someone has triggered the wards to the east. Small form, either a woman or child has stumbled through them and is not moving. Come, let's find out what it is," Zatoichi ordered and they rushed to the wall.

Reaching the top of the wall, Zatoichi sent a command to the wards to stretch out and search for enemies and the signal sent back several seconds later reported negative but did report that someone was lying at the foot of the wall near one of the Cherry Blossom trees that were allowed to grow there. Descending to the ground, Zatoichi followed the signal from the wards to the source and they heard a small whimper of pain and crying.

Zatoichi knelt and his hands went to the crying person and he felt that it was a child, "Hello little one. How are you hurt?" he asked as he checked the boy's arms and legs. The boy just cried harder and Zatoichi picked him up and he cried out and went limp.

Zatoichi checked his pulse and saw it was strong andsaid, "Let's take him up to the house and call a medwitch to come check him over."

"Yes, Master,"Nick replied as he picked up his and his master's swords and they headed back to the temple grounds.

They two masters walked the length of the temple's wall and entered a hidden passageway. They never noticed that the boy had passed out from the pain and five minutes later, Zatoichi was laying the boy down on a spare shikibuton as Nick went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and called out for Zatoichi's medwitch Kiyomi.

Nick explained what they had found and Kiyomi replied and stepped through the fireplace and into the temple floo room.

"Where is the boy?_"_ she asked.

"Your father took him to one of the spare bedrooms," Nick replied as he led the woman out of the room.

Kiyomi followed her father's apprentice and entered the room. She stopped and gasped out as she saw the burns around the boy's eyes and crossed the room to kneel beside the bed and started working on him.

"Who would do such a thing to a child," she said as she pulled her wand and started trying to treat the injuries.

He had several broken ribs, a concussion, a broken finger, broken nose, scrapped knees and fingers, malnutrition, but the worse was the chemical burns to the retinas and as she worked she pulled vial after vial from her enchanted bag. She also noticed there were several blocks on his magic limiting him to less than twenty percent of his power, why it was there she did not know but she knew how to remove the blocks with a potion her great grandfather invented.

Zatoichi and Nick both wanted to ask what was done to the child but knew not to interfere with the medwitch as she worked.

Kiyomi healed the scratches and poured Skele-Gro down the boy's throat after she used her magic to set the bones. Another potion for the concussion and then she used some enchanted wipes to clean up around his eyes. She could tell they were once bright green but now due to the burns they were spotted with white specks. With a sigh, she knew he'd be blind for the rest of his life. Using another potion she flushed his eyes and then dribbled another into start the healing process. Sitting back she brushed his black hair to the side and froze as she saw the lightning bolt scar.

"It can't be!" she hissed out.

"What cannot be daughter?" Zatoichi asked.

"It's the boy who lived," Kiyomi stated as she pulled her wand again and checked the inflamed scare.

"The who that lived?" Zatoichi and Nick asked together.

"A few years ago over in England they were having problems with a Dark Lord. Well he attacked this boy's parents and murdered them. But when he tried to kill the child, his spell backfired and he vanished. Some say he's dead some say he was badly wounded and will return to kill the boy. None have seen him since. Well this boy was dubbed the Boy Who Lived because he survived the killing curse and only left a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Dumbledore reported that he had taken the boy to live with his muggle relatives where he was in a loving family. Well from my scans of the boy, he hasn't had a good family. He's had more broken bones then ten children, he's malnourished, and his scar still radiates dark magic… and now he's blind because some bastard poured bleach in his eyes…"

"I see… and he's magical," Zatoichi said as he stood up and rubbed his chin, "The boy will stay here and learn from Nick and I. So when this Dark Lord does return, he'll be met with Japanese Samurai steel and magic. So I say, so shall it be done."

Kiyomi nodded and replied, "I'll be staying here too. He'll need a constant nurse until he's healed. Father, I suggest you head to Gringotts Tokyo and talk to them about the boy's vaults. Also stop at the traveling store and get a package of throat lozenges in Japanese, Mandarin, Greek and Latin languages for the boy so he can learn other languages. He will need clothing as well and I will brew up the potions he'll need for the malnutrition he's suffered. I think it will take about three months until he's where he is supposed to be on the weight scale… He'll need a cane to. He also needs a bath when he wakes up as he stinks."

Zatoichi swept out of the room heading for the floo while Nick helped Kiyomi get the boy comfortable. He was angry that someone could injure a child by not feeding it or blinding it with chemicals. He thought he could smell bleach but assumed it was from the boy's clothes. His mind was already working on how to train and teach the boy what he needed to know as he reached the floo and threw some of the magical powder in the fire. As he stepped through, he wondered who he should kill for what had happened to the child.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Three days after being abandoned by the Dursleys, around the world, Dumbledore was sitting in his golden chair watching as the new first years for nineteen eighty-eight were led into the room by Minerva. The class only had thirty-seven children in it and he sighed because it was the smallest class yet from the war. It wouldn't be until the ninety-three class came that the numbers started jumping. That year alone the book had fifty-nine names and the following year had seventy. It would be good to see so many children in the old school that used to house a thousand children. The war had decimated the magical community, killing the families including the children or forcing the families to flee across the oceans to the colonies to raise their young and be lost to the magical world of Great Britain.

He watched as the children were sorted and wondered what time the Dursleys were due back with his weapon from Japan where Vernon had a business engagement and was forced to bring his entire family. He wasn't worried about the boy being out of the country as he knew that the tracking charms on the boy would lead him right to him so he could return him back to the Dursley residence and the blood draining wards that drained his magic and kept him safe until Tom came back to kill him. Little did he know that the Dursleys were already back and soon all the tracking charms and blood monitoring wards would collapse in less than an hour after the last box was removed from the house that was formally owned by the Dursleys. With a smile, he stood up and said, "I would like to say, welcome back to the older students and welcome to the new ones. I have a few announcements that I will say after we eat, so tuck in."

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry lay in the bed, and for three days he was in and out of consciousness from the beatings and pain. On the third day he woke up to darkness and he lay there crying as he knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything.

Kiyomi came into the room, her wards telling her that the boy had woken. Seeing him curled up in a ball crying, she walked over and knelt beside him and pulled him into her lap, "Shhh Harry, its ok."

Harry stiffened at the touch, but the soft feminine voice relaxed him and he started sobbing, "I can't see anything."

"We know. The chemical poured into your eyes has blinded you, but you live. That's what is important," Kiyomi whispered in his ear.

"I'm a bigger freak now. Why did uncle do this to me?" Harry cried out.

Kiyomi's mind went to blood red in anger at the boys' words on who did this to him but she contained to comfort the child and her heart went out to him and she kissed his forehead.

"You're not a freak. You're a scared and hurt little boy who should have never been hurt the way you were. I'll tell you a secret if you want?" Kiyomi said as she rocked Harry in her arms.

"What secret?" Harry asked as he sniffled.

"My father is blind and is a teacher so if you want, he can teach you how to live again. He has an apprentice that is blind to. His name is Nick and he came from America to learn Ninjutsu from my father. Do you know what Ninjutsu is?"

Harry shook his head no and asked, "What is it?"

"Ninjitsu is the ancient art of the ninja shadow warriors of Japan. It is a unique method of moving and thinking which developed our system often referred to us the art of winning. It is a complete fighting system dealing with the physical, mental and spiritual aspects of student development. The techniques cover locks, throws, ground fighting, multiple attacks, and modern weaponry, including all types of traditional Ninjitsu weaponry."

"How can he use weapons if he's blind? Wouldn't he hurt himself?" Harry asked.

"No, because he uses his other senses to help him… Harry do you believe in magic?" Kiyomi asked.

"There is no such thing as magic," Harry stated.

"Oh my child there is. I have magic, and so does Nick and my father. Your parents were magical too…"

"My dad was a drunk and my mother was a whore," Harry stated.

Kiyomi grabbed the boy's chin and yanked his face around so she could look into his eyes, "Your father was a respected Auror and English Lord. Your mother was a healer and lady of the manor. They were murdered protecting you, so NEVER say those things again. Who ever told you them was lying. You are Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. A family that predates the Roman invasion of England and you come from a long line of warriors. Don't let anyone tell you differently…"

"My daughter speaks the truth Lord Potter," Zatoichi stated as he came into the room.

Harry's head jerked around and he could see a glowing outline of a man standing at the door with another image behind him. Turning he looked back at Kiyomi and realized he could see a hazy outline of the woman as well in surprise he blurted out, "I can see a white outline around your body."

"That is your magic helping you out. If you want, I'll train you to use it correctly and train you in the way of the sword to defend yourself. The man who attacked and killed your parents is still out there and rumors say he'll come back one day to get revenge on you. But first we must heal you, heal you of the dark magic that's in your scar, heal your body and then train you. That's if you wish it. Now this is Ragrock, a Gringotts goblin and he's here to give you an update on your family fortune," Zatoichi said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hello Lord Potter, I am disgusted at what has happened to you. What you have gone through has traveled all the way up the chain of command and Lord Ragnok has ordered your vaults transferred to Japan and sealed against your magical guardian. All moneys he has taken from your vault and supposedly used for your upkeep have been returned along with interest. All we wish is the name of the person responsible for your injuries?" Ragrock stated as he came to a stop near the bed.

Harry felt the comfort from the arms holding him and it encouraged him to seek justice for his injuries, "It was my uncle. His name is Vernon Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, England along with my Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. Vernon works…"

"We don't need that. All we need was the address and name, thank you Lord Potter. I have left your account ledgers here on the table. One is in English and the other is in Magical Braille. Now Zatoichi will be teaching you several languages and the ability to read Magical Braille once you're healed. The process takes about a week per language so once you've learned them; you'll know them for life. I'll see you once the audit is finished on your vaults and also here is a thousand galleons so you can get a new wardrobe. I will also notify the Tokyo Police to apprehend the Dursleys for child abuse and attempted murder," Ragrock stated as he set the large bag and books down on the table.

Harry was shocked but with the manners that had been drilled into him he replied, "Thank you Ragrock."

"You're welcome Lord Potter. May your gold increase and your enemies tremble at your name," the old goblin replied before he left the room.

The first spell Harry learned was the Magical Braille spell which converted any book he owned into Magical Braille and he was shocked by what he had learned from the Goblin and his new mentors. By reading his family journals he learned the family magic, and the history of his house. He also received his parent's personal journals and learned why they were in hiding and why he was a target. Over the next four years Harry leaned to use his senses and his magic to get around. He was a quick learner and learned nine languages, Magical Braille, French, Hindu, German, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Latin, Russian and Spanish.

He also learned the basics of Samurai magic from Zatoichi and the art of the sword along with Ninjutsu. With a healthy diet and potions he had reached the height of 152.4 cm tall or just over five feet and weighed a health 88lbs. His hair reached his shoulders and would cycle from brown to red to black depending on his mood. It took him two years to get his metamorphic abilities under control and the first thing he did was banished the scar to his left arse cheek.

Ragrock personally taught him his family finances and with his help, he sued the ministry for his the family cottage that was badly damaged during the attack that took his parents away from him. Under Ragrock's guidance his fortune doubled in size and his trust vault increased to two hundred thousand gallons.

On his tenth birthday he was presented with a Katana and Wakizashi from Zatoichi that were enchanted to act like the western wands. His Katana had the heartstring of a Chinese Fireball Dragon and his Wakizashi had the tail hairs of a nine tail red and white Kitsune freely given. That was the day he graduated from the wooden practice swords to the real ones and his training started earnestly.

Nick gave him a nine compartment trunk. The first compartment was for everyday items, the second was his library that could hold over ten thousand books but currently only had thirty-six hundred of various muggle and magical topics including many on potions, charms and transfiguration. It also included all the family journals and the family grimoire which contained all the spells, potions and enchantments of items made including a copy of the marauders map which he hadn't figured out how to use yet. The third compartment was his wardrobe; the fourth was a dueling room. The fifth was his potion lab, and the sixth was a dojo. The seventh was a three bedroom apartment with four baths, a kitchen, a weight room and connection doors to the dojo, potion lab, wardrobe, library and the dueling room.

During his tenth year, Harry learned how to use throwing stars and using a bit of his magic could make them explode on contact. For vacation, they traveled to Hong Kong, then Singapore and over to New Deli where Harry picked up books on several topics ranging from wards to transfiguration to Runes which fascinated him. They arrived back home in Kyoto the early morning of the day before his birthday. He dropped his luggage and collapsed onto his bed where he slept for six hours due to the flight. Waking up at three pm, he had begun unpacking his luggage when a tapping at the window caught his attention.

Harry walked over to the window and using his magical sight an image of a bird appeared.

Opening the window, he said, "Hello there. Do you have something for me?" as he held out his arm.

The owl tiredly flew to the arm and settled there.

Harry ran his hand over the bird's soft feathers and down to its leg where he found an envelope. Untying the letter he carried the bird to the stand in the corner, "Why don't you rest here while I check out this letter," he said and the bird hopped off his arm and he heard it take a drink before settling down.

Carrying the letter to his desk, he opened it and pulled out his Wakizashi and pointed it at it, and said in Japanese, "_toransure-to dzuki tenji_."

The letter glowed bright blue for a few minutes and then transformed into the Magical Braille language. Running his fingers along the paper, he started reading.

**.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**.**

Going to the second page he continued reading

**.**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**.**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**.**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus **

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

.

"Well, it's finally come," Harry said to himself as he leaned back in his chair.

With a huff, he picked up the letter and his swords. Slipping his weapons into the sash at his waist he headed for the door to ask his adopted father and grandfather what he should do. He found Nick meditating and left him alone. Zatoichi he found coming out of his room and he smelled of flowers.

"Grandfather, it's come," Harry stated as he handed the letter to the man

Zatoichi took the parchment and ran his fingers over the notes, and then asked, "So what do you wish to do?"

Harry stood there looking out the window and he could smell the cherry trees. With a deep sniff he turned around and replied, "I don't know. I know that man is still in charge there. What if he forces me to go back to the Dursleys?"

Zatoichi looked down at the boy and reached out and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Grandson, no one will force you to go anywhere… well except tonight that is. I have a surprise present for you. As to Dumbledore, you have files on him and all his employees along with the old vigilante group as well as the known Death Eaters and what we could come up with on Voldemort. So it's all up to you if you want to go or not. Your swords are a portkey to bring you home so there is no worry about that."

"I know, but…" Harry said as he thought of his birth parents and wondered what the school would be like.

"You're thinking of your parents, aren't you," Zatoichi asked as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Think about it later, you have a few days to decide. Now go take a bath, get cleaned up and smelling nice. You and I have a place to go to my young man."

"Yes, Grandfather," Harry replied as he turned and went back to his quarters. He stripped and took a quick bath and dressed in his best kimono with Dragons and Kitsunes on it. He joined his grandfather and they left the house together.

"Where are we going Grandfather?" Harry asked as they walked down the hill together, "and where is father?"

"Your father had to go to Tokyo to get something for your birthday. As to where we're going, you'll see when we get there," the old man said as they walked.

They walked for thirty minutes and entered the small village of six thousand. Harry's senses were assaulted by the smells of the engine fumes, sweat of the people, animals, food cooking and many other things. Harry followed his grandfather through the village to a building that assaulted his nostrils and his stomach grumbled from the smell of the food.

"Come, let's eat," Zatoichi said as he pulled the door open and they stepped inside.

"Zatoichi-san, welcome, Harry-kun, welcome. Come and sit," a voice said from their left side.

"Thank you, Atsushi-san," Zatoichi replied and followed the man through the restaurant and to a table in the back.

Harry knelt to his grandfather's left, and waited let his grandfather order for him. He was surprised when he ordered two Saki's along with their dinner. They made small talk until the one of the geisha's came back and set a glass in front of both of them. She then poured both of them some Saki and stepped back to refill the glasses.

Zatoichi picked up his glass and gestured to his grandson to pick up the other. When Harry raised the glass he said, "To my grandson on his eleventh birthday. You're now a man getting ready to head off to boarding school. Bring honor to the family and let no one control you."

Zatoichi downed the drink and Harry looked at his and bringing his courage to the forefront he downed his and started coughing as soon as it hit his stomach.

With a smile, Zatoichi leaned over and slapped Harry on the back, "Good, isn't it?" he asked as the geisha refilled their glasses.

Harry coughed again and wished once more he could see something, well something to pour the next glass into but following his grandfather he downed the next drink and it was quickly followed by two more. By the fourth drink, the food arrived and they started eating. Harry was quiet dunk by the time they finished and as Zatoichi was paying for their food and drink, he was flirting with their geisha who had him blushing as she whispered in his ear.

Zatoichi came back and whispered something in the girl's ear and then handed her a roll of bills as she nodded her head and giggled as she moved to Harry.

"Come, Harry-san, time to make you a man," the girl whispered in his ear and led a blushing Harry away.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

The next morning, Harry woke up with his head hurting and the annoying tap at the window. Throwing the sheet off, he noticed that he was naked as well as the form in bed with him. Shaking his head, he reached for the glass of water on the table beside the bed and drained it as his mouth was really dry.

"Ow my head! Stop that damn tapping," he said as he stood up and stumbled to the window to see the two outlines of magical owls sitting there.

Harry's stomach started to turn and he yanked the window open and leaned out where he threw up everything left in his stomach. Unfortunately the two owls took a direct hit and flew off.

"Are you ok lover?" a female voice asked.

The memories of what he did last night came back to him along with a smile, "just peachy love," he said as he picked up his Wakizashi and cast a breath cleaning spell and climbed back in to bed where they started kissing again.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

The week went by and Harry kept receiving letters asking him to attend the various schools. It was a late Friday evening and he was sparing with Nick with his Katana when a boom sounded on the door. Nick and Harry both turned to the door with their swords raised as the boom came again. Before they could move, the door fell inward along with the section of the slide that held it in and standing there was a large man.

"Sorry about that, don't know my own strength," the man said as he stepped into the dojo and saw a two people. One was a tall thin man with blond hair while the other was a young boy with red hair.

"Names Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, I'm here to see Harry Potter and take him for his school supplies. Where can I find him," Hagrid asked as he looked at the two standing there with swords, "You shouldn't be playing around with them things."

Harry looked at Nick and he felt that Nick was looking at him. Turning back to the giant man he said, "We were practicing and I'm Harry Potter. What do you mean you're here to take me for my school supplies? I haven't decided I'm attending this Pig School," as the sheathed their swords.

Hagrid nodded as the swords were put away and with a big smile he said, "Of course you are. You look like your mother, except you have your Da's nose. What nonsense that you'd not attend your parent's school, now come along, we have a long portkey to take. So you need to gather your belongings and when we're finished with you shopping I'll return you to the Dursleys…"

Hagrid stopped talking as the swords came out once more and he could see the look of fury on both of their faces, "What I do!" he asked as he stepped back.

.

.

.

.

NOTE: toransure-to dzuki tenji means translate to Magical Braille

Japanese name meaning "pure beauty."  
>.<p>

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Blind Fury is owned by Interscope Communications and Zatoichi is owned by Chikashi Makiura… Damn wish they'd share.


	8. Chapter 8, The Goblet of Fire

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**One Shots**

**.**

**Chapter Eight**

.

**The Goblet of Fire**

.

.

**NOTES: Thank you for all the positive comments. I hope you have enjoyed these one shots and Ideas. In this one, several things are different. Harry is a Claw for one and he took Ancient Runes an Arithmancy as his electives instead of Care and Divination. He doesn't play seeker, leaving that to Cho Chang and is a book nerd. He knows that at 14 he could take up his head of house, and did so he could have access to the Potter Vaults along with the Potter Library which he carries in his multiple compartment trunk.**

**Monbade **

**If you leave a comment, PLEASE sign in, so you can get a response to you. If you do leave a comment, have it where I can email you back. I don't comment on all reviews, but I do read them, and some stand out that need a response.**

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Fourth year Ravenclaw student Harry Potter listened to Professor Dumbledore announce the Goblet of Fire. With a shiver of fear he looked across to his girlfriends Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood for the last year and both nodded as they looked him in his eyes. Dumbledore released the students and the three gathered at the end of the table. Both girls latched onto an arm and they walked out of the room, heading for their tower and Harry's room.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

As Dumbledore released the children from dinner, he watched disappointed as his weapon walked out of the room with two fellow housemates flanking him. He was still angry the hat had placed his weapon in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like he had asked so he could be monitored and controlled by his minions in the house. The house of intelligence rarely did what he wished and it was usually under compulsion charms that it would happen. With a sigh, he stood up and left the hall, heading to his office where a glass of Firewhiskey waited for him.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry slipped into his room and looked around at the magically enlarged room curtsy of Dobby. With a few waves of his wand he found the half dozen listening and monitoring charms. He quickly disabled them and then had the girls come in. They started talking about random things as Harry did the checks again and found four more charms which he disabled as well. With a final check of the room, he found no more and opened his trunk to the fifth compartment. He pulled out a small box and opened it and smiled at the shrunken furniture he had Dobby shrink. Pulling out his sectional couch, he set it up against one wall and enlarged it. Facing the couch, he placed the coffee table and his recliner.

Luna and Padma dropped onto the black leather couch and plopped their feet on the coffee table while Harry sat in his lazy boy and looked at his two girlfriends. Glasses appeared floating near each of them and they quickly grabbed them.

"Thank you, Dobby," Luna stated as she took a sip of her coke classic.

Padma took a quick drink and set the cup on the fold down table and said, "You know somehow you're going to be drawn into the tournament."

"I know, and I wonder who will try and kill me this year," Harry replied as he adjusted the chair.

"The defense against the dark arts professor," Luna stated as her customary bowl of popcorn appeared on her lap.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Quirremort, Lockhart, and Lupin," Luna replied as she popped some of the treat in her mouth.

Harry sat there and thought about their DADA teachers and of them all only Remus hadn't tried to kill him on purpose, "You're right and I think someone will try and enter me. The question is, how do we stop it?"

The three sat there thinking up ways to prevent Harry being entered and the only way he could see it was if someone placed his name in the cup as a fourth school. Luna though a powerful _Confundus_ curse would do it while Padma had agreed. With the weekend ahead they agreed to meet in Harry's library to scour the books to see how to prevent his name from being entered. Harry also planned to talk to the several portraits in the trunk as well.

At ten, the two girls left for bed and Harry pulled out his mirror and said, "Sirius."

"What's up pup?" Sirius asked as he came on the mirror.

"We got a problem Sirius. Have you ever heard of the Tri Wizard Tournament?"

"Yes I have, it was discontinued back in the seventeen hundreds due to the high death rate," Sirius replied, and then asked, "Why?"

"Well the idiots in charge have brought it back and Luna, Padma and I think its going to be the way they try to kill me this year," Harry replied and then he heard several thuds, "What was that?"

"That was Remus trying to pound a hole in the wall with his head… he wants the mirror," Sirius replied.

The mirror's image changed and he was looking at his father's other best friend, "Hi Remus. What's up?"

"You're not going to enter the Tri Wiz are you?" Remus asked.

"Hell no, all I want is a quiet year," Harry replied and then explained what Luna and Padma had thought how they would get him in.

Remus and Sirius both agreed with the girls and they quickly had a private conversation. When they were finished, Remus lifted the mirror back up and sighed as he looked at Harry's tired face.

"Good to know you don't plan on entering. Now get some sleep and we'll try and figure out what to do tomorrow," Remus ordered.

"Ok, talk with you tomorrow," Harry stated as he shut the mirror off and changed his clothes.

Over the next two months, the three children and two adults worked on the plan to keep Harry out of the tournament. They used the extensive library of the Blacks and Harry's in his trunk. Remus and Sirius used the floo connection of the trunk to floo back and forth from the Black family home and the inside of the trunk.

By mid October, all three of the children were adamant that it was Professor Moody that was trying to kill him this year. They had determined that by the way the man was always watching Harry with a calculating look around the school.

One thing all of them were confused about was the map showing Barty Crouch in Moody's office all the time. It was like he was living there to watch the school. Remus wanted to confront them but was overruled by Harry saying that as long as they were where they could watch them, they could be watched.

The night finally arrived with the arrival of the two foreign schools. The cup was brought out and they watched as Dumbledore set the age line around the cup and the area glowed blue. They were dismissed to their dorms, and in the great hall, the three headmasters talked about the upcoming events. By midnight, everyone was in their beds except for three students who were watching the cup using a magical mirror glued to the roof above the cup. With Luna watching the map for them while Dobby popped into the age line and levitated the cup up into the air. He popped out with the cup after leaving a fake one in its place.

"Hello Dobby, turn it over please," Padma said as Harry pulled out his etching kit.

The cup rotated so they could look down on the cup, and Harry placed the tip of the etcher against the golden bottom and started etching the runes he wanted on the cup. It took an hour, but they finished etching the twenty runes around the base and then activated it with a drop of blood.

"How's that look Pads?" Harry asked Padma.

"Hurry, Crouch just left Moody's office and is heading towards the great hall," Luna said as she watched the man leave.

Padma leaned over and looked at each rune and nodded, "That will work. Dobby, you can put the cup back now."

The elf nodded his head and vanished with the cup. On the map, they saw Dobby appear and then vanish. Two minutes later, Crouch walked into the great hall and up to the cup. He stood there for several minutes and then left.

"Well I think my name has been added, but why would Crouch do it?" Harry asked as they watched the man head back to the DADA class.

"I don't know. But we will find out tomorrow," Padma said as Luna yawned.

"Ok, you two. Go get some sleep," Harry stated as he too yawned.

Harry watched as his two best friends left and then he stripped down and climbed into bed. With another yawn, he turned the light off and snuggled down into his bed. The following day, they watched as the seventh years entered their names and when dinner rolled around they were sitting at the table waiting to see what happened.

They watched as the flames coming out of the Goblet went from yellow to orange to bright red. Sparks started shooting out from it as Dumbledore walked over.

"Well it looks as the Goblet of Fire is about to start making its choices. Remember, once your name comes out, you must compete or you can lose your magic…"

Before Dumbledore could finish what he was saying a charred piece of parchment shot out of the cup and started floating down. He reached up and snagged the slip and looked at it.

With a smile he said, "When you're name is called out. Please exit through the door to my right. **Now the champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."**

Everyone heard motor mouth Ron Weasley shout out that that wasn't a surprise and everyone clapped for the Durmstrang champion as he stood up and left the hall.

"**Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"**

Once the clapping and chatting died down, they started watching the cup again and noticed the same flares of flames. Before anyone could say anything a second parchment slip came out and Dumbledore snapped it up.

"**The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"**

Harry, Padma and Luna noticed the rest of the Beauxbatons students looked depressed that their name wasn't called as the tall blond girl left the room.

Harry grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice and took a sip as he watched the cup flame again and then it sparked. As a third slip shot out, Dumbledore stood ready to snag it as it floated down.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "The champion for Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!" as the young man stood up he pumped his fist, **"Yes, yes congratulations my boy,"** Dumbledore said as he gestured to the door to his right.

Everyone heard Ron Weasley cry out 'No!' and they glared at the red headed prat.

The applause got louder as Cedric walked to the side door, forcing Dumbledore to delay his next part of the speech.

"**Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily, as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…"**

**But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.**

**The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.**

**Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. **Dumbledore stood there in shock. What should have been Harry Potter's name was a different name. A name that shouldn't have been able to be brought forth but it had been.

"What is going on Albus?" Headmaster Karkaroff asked, "Who's name is on it?"

"Yes, tell us Dumbledore," Madame Olympe Maxime demanded as she stood up.

Dumbledore looked at his fellow headmasters and cleared his throat, "Yes, your right," he said** and then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out…**

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Who?" shot through the room as Harry and his girls laughed that their plan worked.

Standing up, Harry did a loud whistle that had everyone stopped talking, "So Dumbledore, how do you plan on getting Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Flight from Death or I am Lord Voldemort…" everyone yiked at the name, "to come to the school and compete?"

Harry looked around and saw everyone was staring at him, "What? You didn't know that Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram for I am Lord Voldemort?"

Harry pulled out his wand and did the spell that Tom had used in the chamber and rearranged the name so it spelled out I am Lord Voldemort, "He was a halfblood back in the forties that was headboy of Slytherin. He was also the son of squib and a rich, snobbish and rude muggle aristocrat that he murdered back then."

"You lie!" Draco snapped out.

Harry turned and looked at the Slytherin table, "I don't lie Draco, unlike you, and yes, all of you who have parents that worshiped Voldemort as a pureblood were fooled by a halfblood… hell is he even a halfblood since his mother was a squib? Well I'll let you figure that out. Dumbledore, you may want to check Moody and see if its Polyjuice potion in his flask," Harry said as he led his two girls out of the shocked room.

Stopping at the door, "Oh, you better send a message to Voldemort that he has to compete or he will lose his magic… or not, not like I care as long as it's not me."

Harry leaned down and kissed Luna and Padma before they walked out of the room. If they had looked back, they would have seen Moody trying to make a run for it but being brought down by Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

The three left the catastrophe of the great hall and headed back to the dorms. They entered Harry's trunk where they watched as the DMLE was called in to take Barty Crouch JR. back to the ministry for questing. Amelia Bones was pissed that one of her old friends had been locked in his trunk since September first and the imposter had been sitting next to Dumbledore who said that Moody was one of his old friends and he couldn't tell that the man was a fake nor could Snape smell the Polyjuice potion emitting from the flask every time it was opened.

By midnight, the meetings in Dumbledore's office had finally ended with Amelia and several aurors staying the night in the guest quarters because they still wanted to question Harry Potter, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood on what they knew but they couldn't be found in their dorms. Just a note saying they'd be back the next morning.

Harry woke up with two heads resting on his chest. One had blond hair and the other midnight black. He could smell their shampoo in their hair; one was like an exotic spice while the other was apple and cinnamon. Cuddling down with his sleeping companions he glanced at the clock and saw it was just before seven am.

As the minutes ticked away, he wondered what was going to happen today when they left the trunk and headed for the great hall. He expected to be called to Dumb-as-a-door's office where he will be given the disappointed grandfather look but the way the man had been fumbling around the castle since he came here, he didn't care. The one thing he wanted was a trial for his godfather and he still didn't know how to get that.

The chimes started going off for seven am and he gently shook his two companions to wake them up. Padma woke up instantly, but Luna was like a limp dishrag and didn't want to wake up.

Padma giggled at the girls antics and then said in a loud voice, "Oh my God! It's a Snorkrack!"

Luna sat up, her hair flying everywhere as she cried out, "WHERE?"

Harry and Padma laughed as they climbed out of the bed, leaving their friend sitting there angry.

"That's not nice," Luna said with a trembling lip.

Harry leaned over and kissed Luna, "Sorry love but you wouldn't get up. We all need showers and clean clothes before we head to the great hall to see what the situation is. I expect Dum Dum will call me to his office and give me the disappointed look."

"You know he will," Luna said as she slipped out of bed and hugged her two friends, "Want me to wash your back love?"

Harry turned bright red, and stuttered, "NO!"

"Drat," Luna said as she skipped down the hall to one of the other bedrooms and into the shower.

Padma giggled again as she went to her room in the trunk and started cleaning up while Harry did the same in his. When they were ready, they met in the living room of the trunk and climbed out. They slipped out of Harry's dorm room and out of the tower without anyone seeing them. They entered the hall behind a group of Hufflepuffs and were able to slip into the Ravenclaw table without anyone at the head table seeing them.

At the head table, all the heads of houses along with several of the DMLE officers sat eating while the three kids helped themselves to their breakfast. Harry was half way through his three eight inch waffles when Dumbledore suddenly stood up and came around the table. Snape and McGonagall right behind him along with Amelia Bones.

"Shit," Harry said as he cut another section of the waffles off and stuffed it into his mouth.

Padma sighed as she saw what Harry was looking at and then looked at her food, with a shrug she took another bite of her eggs and then set her fork down as the Headbasted neared them.

Luna continued mashing her fruit into her bowl of porridge and then started eating it as Dumbledore came to a stop across from them.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been? Now follow me to my office Harry," Dumbledore ordered as he started to walk away.

Harry swallowed his bite of waffle and then took a sip of his milk before he looked at Padma, "Hey Pads, did you ever notice, its Harry when he wants me to do something but when he's pissed its Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I have noticed. It's very unprofessional for him to call you by your given name, especially when you haven't given permission," Padma replied as she took another bite of her eggs.

"Answer the headmaster or you'll all be in detention until you graduate," Snape snarled out.

"Shut up Snivellus," Harry said as he looked at his hated potion professor who was now turning bright red.

"Say anything and I'll call it due," Harry stated and then looked at Dumbledore, "Dum Dum, we'll be up after we eat."

Around them, the students were watching with their mouths hanging open. One their dreaded potion professor had been insulted and now Headmaster Dumbledore had been called Dum Dum.

"Mr. Potter, you will show me respect…"

"Respect is earned, not freely given out," Luna said from where she was sitting.

"Miss Lovegood, please stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you," McGonagall ordered.

"But it does since Harry is our fiancé; everything about Harry is a necessity for Padma and I to know," Luna stated as she scooped up another bite of her breakfast.

Dumbledore stood there in shock at Luna's words and then said, "After you eat please come to my office. We need to have a discussion."

Harry smirked as Dumbledore walked away with Snape and McGonagall following him. He was about to take another bite when a throat being cleared behind him. Turning he saw the tall woman with her hair up in a bun. A monocle was over her left eye he noticed.

"Yes, Madam Bones, how may I help you?" Harry asked.

"Mister Potter, I need to know how you knew Mad Eye was being impersonated," Amelia Bones asked.

"After three years here and all three DADA teachers trying to kill me, it was a given… well except for Professor Lupin, that was an accident," Harry replied.

"I see, and the Polyjuice?" she asked as she wrote in her notebook.

"It was the only way I could figure someone could do it. That and I overheard Snape bitching about someone stealing powdered bicorn horn, and shredded boomslang skin from his private stock and those two ingredients are only used together in one potion. The polyjuice potion," Harry stated as he looked up at the woman.

"I see…" the head of the DMLE said and then asked, "Can I join you with your meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"I would relish it. I would also at this time make this former request. I, Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter ask why my Godfather, Sirius Orion Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black never received a trail and why is there a kiss on sight order for a man never convicted of any crime?"

Amelia's monocle dropped in shock, "What do you mean he's never had a trial? He was convicted and sentence to life…"

"No he wasn't. He wasn't even convicted. He was thrown in prison by Barty Crouch Senior without a trail. He has been held illegally for the last twelve years before he escaped. Check your records and you'll find he was never tried or questioned. Peter Pettigrew framed him for his death and the deaths of twelve muggles and my parents. Peter was the secret keeper…"

"No, Sirius was, Dumbledore testified that he was," Amelia said.

"How would Dumbass know that? He wasn't there when my mother cast the spell, he was just told that Sirius was the secret keeper, but that's all hearsay and is hearsay even immiscible in court?" Harry asked as he stood up and grabbed his sandwich Luna had made him, "Well I better head up to the Headmaster's office."

"Unfourtanly it is," Amelia said and then asked, "Now how did you protect the cup from your name?"

Luna and Padma followed Harry and Amelia; all three children were munching on sausage, egg sandwiches that Luna had made for each of them. When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to the headmaster office, it jumped to the side.

"Guess he wants us up there bad," Harry said between bites of his sandwich.

Harry let the three ladies go first and then he followed, he ate the last bite of his food as he reached the landing before the headmaster's door. Reaching out, he shoved it open and walked in.

"You wanted me, now you got me," Harry said as he looked at the single chair and then up to Amelia, "Can you make a small couch for us?"

Amelia pulled her wand out and transformed the chair into a couch large enough for three and then cast another spell to make a seat for herself, "There you go Lord Potter."

"Thank you," Harry replied and sat down with Padma and Luna on each side of him.

"I only asked for you Harry, the girls can leave," Dumbledore said.

"Not happening," Harry replied with a smirk.

With a sigh, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and asked, "Tell me how you entered Tom's name in the cup? I put an age line around it to prevent unauthorized people from entering."

Harry smirked, and then replied, "Yes you put an age line, but you didn't put a house elf line."

"So you had one of the elves put Tom's name in. You know he will die if he doesn't compete and he'll be arrested if he was to show up here."

"Not my problem. He should have been drowned when he was born. As to the elves putting his name in… No. I didn't. What I did was have Dobby bring me the cup and then I engraved transference runes on the bottom that would swap out any piece of parchment with my name to a similar parchment with his name on it," Harry stated with another smirk.

"Ingenious," Amelia gasped out.

"I thought so too. As I told you I had a feeling someone would enter my name after you announced this cluster fuck of a tournament…"

"Mr. Potter, watch your language," Professor McGonagall demanded.

"I can't watch the word I have said, they don't have a form to be watched. Now if nothing else, my girls and I have studying to do," Harry said as he stood up.

"Mr. Potter, you will sit down. You know if Tom doesn't show up, he will still be out there trying to come back for revenge," Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled.

"Don't care. I am not an auror it's not my job to hunt bad guys down. That is the job of Mrs. Bones' office," Harry said as he headed to the door.

"Mr. Potter, you are destined to stop him," Dumbledore snapped out, "You will stop this behavior and you have a betrothal contract for marriage. So you can forget about marrying Miss Patil and Miss Lovegood."

"You mean I had one that you illegally entered me in. I destroyed it last year when I took up my head of house. Only a head of house of Potter can make a betrothal contract for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Harry replied as he revealed his head ring, "see. Now Mrs. Bones has some questions for you. Some on my Godfather that you have refused to help with a trail. Now good day," he said as he opened the door.

Dumbledore sat there in shock as the boy showed his ring and before he could say anything else, they left the office. As the door closed Amelia had whipped out her notebook and pen. She quickly started firing questions at him.

.

.

Well that's it for this, if you want to, take it and expand on it and just let me know. Bold is from The Goblet of Fire

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of JK Rowling and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money...


	9. Chapter 9 Are You Being Served

**Harry Potter**

**One Shots**

**Chapter Nine**

**Are you being Served!**

.

Note: Thanks to the CaerAzkaban yahoo group for helping me with this. Enjoy.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

While outside the posh retail store Grace Brothers, Mr. Wilberforce Claybourne Humphries saw a sight that made his blood boil, a grown man verbally abusing a young child about seven year old. The boy was trailing behind what he could only describe as a walrus, horse and a hippo being forced to carrying all their shopping bags. The three were eating some type of sandwich that had a tomato sauce in it because the hippo had it all over his face. With a sigh, he looked at the young boy struggling and was about to offer his help when a memory came to him. It was nineteen seventy-three and he was off to Hogwarts and a young man named James Potter helped him with his trunk. Now being the wizard he was, he recognized who the boy was right away and his anger started to flair and then he remembered how James was a prankster. He did notice that Harry Potter was the spitting image of his father. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the hand print at the base of the boy's neck and with a slight probe he found out that they had been abusing him. Slipping the tip of his wand in to his hand, he cast a stain spell on the man's sports jacket and on his tie then made sure Petunia noticed the stain and the store.

"Vernon, you have gotten sauce on your tie and jacket. You cannot go to that the sitting looking like that," Petunia snaps out as she looks around and says, "Come on then. We can go in here and get you a new tie and jacket. I know it's the boy's fault. Dudley, we'll see if they have any toys you want. Boy, stay here at the door with our stuff and don't mess with it," as she opened the door and walked in.

Vernon looked down at the tie and fumed, it was his best tie. With a glare at the boy, he dumped his remaining food in the bin and followed Petunia and Dudley into the store.

With a sigh, Harry Potter set the bags down and leaned against the wall. His arms hurt, his feet hurt and his head hurt from where Dudley had hit him.

Wilberforce stepped into the lobby and headed for the first floor bathroom. Stopping at a phone he made a quick call to social services about young Harry being abused outside the store he hung up and went into the bathroom. Seeing it was empty, he _apparate_ to the fourth floor back room.

"GOOD MORNING!" Wilberforce said as he strolled onto the floor.

The replies came from all over as he settled behind the counter for the ties as his boss wandered by and he batted his eyes at him, "Morning Captain," as the elevator chimed.

Captain Stephen Peacock looked at his young salesman and replied a good morning to him as the elevator doors opened and three people got off. One was a thin as a bean pole, while the other two seemed to be trying to outdo each other in weight.

Walking over Stephen asked, "Are you being served?"

Vernon looked at the man and all he could see was a minion doing his job even with the expensive suit he was wearing, "I need a new tie and jacket, now."

Snapping his fingers, he said, ""Mr. Humphries, are you free?"

Humphries looked over from his counter and in an exaggerated response, "I'm free!" in a very high pitched voice," and walked over to his boss.

"GOOD MORNING! How can I help you today," Humphries said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the older man as he swept over.

Vernon cleared his throat with nervousness and replied, "We're having family pictures done and I've gotten something on my jacket. I need a new one and a tie."

"Right this way," Humphries said and walked over to the men's jackets.

"I want my toy!" Dudley screamed out, "You promised me."

"Vernon Dear, I'm going to take Dudley up to the toy department. We'll see you in the lobby when you're finished," Petunia said as she took Dudley's hand and led him away.

"Of course Pet, faster this way," Vernon replied as he followed the man.

Humphries pulled a jacket off and held it up to the man and quickly rehung it. Grabbing a large one, he checked the size and shook his head, "No not this one," he said as he batted his eyelashes at the man.

Vernon never noticed the eyelashes batting at him as he waited for the man to find him a new jacket, "Hurry up."

Humphries hit the man with another compulsion spell and went back to looking at the jackets.

"Yes, Sir," Humphries replied as he pulled a larger jacket out and held it up, making sure the man was looking at him when he flirted with him.

Humphries whispered out, "Yes, this one will do nicely. A strong jacket for a strong man," and looked the man up and down. Inside his stomach was turning at the sight.

Vernon was becoming uncomfortable at the innuendos from the man and he felt his temper rising. Before he could say anything the man did.

"We'll try it on," Humphries said as he held the jacket out.

Vernon pulled his jacket off and heard a tsk tsk.

"That will never do. You have something on your shirt as well. Well take it off and we'll get you a new shirt in your size," Humphries said as he led the man over to the shirts and found one in his size.

Vernon pulled his shirt and tie off and reached for the one being offered.

"My… what a strong man you are," Humphries expressed again as he handed the shirt to the man and licked his lips.

Vernon blushed and grabbed the shirt and slipped it on and started buttoning it up.

"Yes, that will do and now for a nice blue tie to go with those darling eyes of yours," Humphries added very quietly as he watched the man's face turn pruce.

Anger continued to build up in Vernon but for some reason he couldn't let it out. He followed the man to the counter where a set of ties were quickly laid out. All were various shades of blue. Quickly grabbing one he froze when the man touched his hand.

"No, that one won't do. This is a better one," Humphries said as he held up another tie.

Vernon froze as the man started rubbing the back of his hand and he felt pain in his head as he screamed out. "FREAK! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU LIKE I DO THAT LITTLE FREAK DOWN STAIRS!" and threw a punch at the man.

Vernon went over the counter following the man as he backed away. The glass cabinet shattered under his weight and then he was blind sighted as two men slammed into him while a third stood behind them calling out, "Mrs. Slocombe stop talking about your pussy with Ms. Brahms and get security and the constables up here right away."

"Right away Captain," Mrs. Slocombe replied as she picked up the phone and dialed out.

Vernon roared at the name the woman called and threw the two men off him and his fist came flying in and caught Stephen in the jaw, "FREAKS!" he shouted out.

Ms. Brahms slipped up behind him and brought the display for socks down on his head. The fake leg shattered but the man went down like a sack of turnips.

"My goodness, it's a good thing my pussy didn't see this," Mrs. Slocombe said as she hung up the phone, "Security is on the way and I had them call emergency services."

"Well done, Mrs. Brahms and Mrs. Slocombe," Stephen asked as he was helped up, "Mr. Humphries, what happened?"

"I don't know, he was mumbling about his freak nephew and beating the crap out of him then went crazy. I feel faint," Humphries said as he started fanning himself as the elevator doors opened and security. They quickly had the man handcuffed and sitting in the chair. The whole time, Vernon was screaming and hollering about freaks and how he stomp the piss out of them. Ten minutes later, emergencies services rushed in.

They watched as the man stood up and escorted away. As they worked to clean up the mess, Petunia exited the elevator and looked around. Not seeing her husband she walked over to the man who they first met and noticed he was holding an ice pack to his eye.

"Have you seen my husband, Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"He has been arrested. You will find him at the local police station," Stephen replied and then said, "These security officers will escort you to the accounting where you will be charged for the destruction of the display case your husband shattered and then escorted from the building."

Petunia was in shock as she and Dudley were led away. An hour later, they were released by security and as they stepped out of the building four men and two women walked over to them.

"Petunia Dursley?" the older of the two men asked.

"Yes, what do you want? I am in a hurry a mistake has been made and my husband has been arrested on trumped up charges," Petunia snapped out.

"Oh yes, he has and now it's your turn. Petunia Dursley, my name is Inspector Hawks of New Scotland Yard. You're under arrest for child abuse, child endangerment, battery and we'll probably have more charges against you as well. You will go with these female officers to be prosecuted. Your son will go the social services where your abused nephew is being processed," Inspector James Hawks said with disgust as he let the women handcuff Mrs. Dursley.

.

.

.

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rollings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Are you being served is owned by the BBC… Damn wish they'd share.


End file.
